Saved by a Monster
by ArtemisRose727
Summary: Kylo Ren has one goal: destroy the entire Resistance so he can rule the galaxy as Supreme Leader of the First Order. The one person who still stands between him and that goal is Rey, so he is hellbent to find and kill her. However, when his opportunity comes, Kylo finds himself hesitant. Is she truly an obstacle he must overcome, a weakness...or is she his greatest strength?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, well I did it again. I can't seem to stop writing Reylo fanfiction...it's sort of addicting. In this piece I tried to really capture the Kylo Ren side of Ben Solo, so it will not be the kind of Reylo fic where he and Rey get together right away. He is not nice starting out and truly is a bit of a monster. I am not very good at slow burn because I lack patience in waiting for the hard core fluff though, so we will see how long I can stretch it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story and I will do my best to update relatively regularly, as it will likely be a several chapters long.**

 **As always, please REVIEW! I live to get feedback on my work! :D**

 **Disclaimer (I feel like I always forget to do these): I do not own anything pertaining to Star Wars.**

 **Summary: Kylo Ren has one goal: destroy the entire Resistance so he can rule the galaxy as Supreme Leader of the First Order. The one person who still stands between him and that goal is Rey, so he is hellbent to find and kill her. However, when his opportunity comes, Kylo finds himself hesitant. Is she truly an obstacle he must overcome, a weakness...or is she his greatest strength?**

Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the entire First Order's galactic empire, was about to Force throw someone through a wall. The only reason he hadn't already was because he couldn't decide on a victim. He was in the middle of a meeting with General Hux and a few of his other commanders and if he had to hear one more report about some insignificant planet near the outer rim that had been decimated or miniscule village that had bowed to the First Order's authority to avoid such destruction, the nearest control panel was going to be obliterated. And that was if he could hold himself back from running one of the officers through with his saber. As it was he could feel the hilt of weapon against his hip, practically goading him to ignite it.

Kylo's gloved fingers twitched and he had to force himself to merely curl them inwards into a tight fist that he held securely to his side.

 _It wasn't as if they were telling him bad news,_ Kylo thought, trying to calm himself. In fact, it was the exact opposite. the First Order had never been more powerful. Across the galaxy, its influence was consuming civilization after civilization and planet after planet. Soon, he knew, the authority of the First Order would be the only one known by all.

That, at least, should have pleased him. He was anything but pleased. The Resistance was still out there and so long as it was, bringing a new order to the galaxy would be next to impossible. It was a part of the past and so it needed to be destroyed to make room for real change.

And that is where he and the other commanders disagreed. Hux and the others believed that the Resistance was no longer a threat after they were nearly destroyed on Crait. Those fools thought that they would never amount to anything again, since there were so few of them left.

Kylo knew better.

As long as the Resistance still lived, a spark of hope still burned in the galaxy, threatening the First Order's rule. As long as Rey was still with them they were a threat. Kylo wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating her. She truly was his equal in the light and for that reason he knew that when the time came, only one of them could remain. In the end they would fight and one would fall.

That spark had to be extinguished.

 _She_ had to be extinguished.

Kylo knew he would do it. At his next opportunity, he would kill Rey. He would kill the last Jedi.

Yet, day after day, the other commanders pressed him to continue taking resources away from searching for the Resistance in favor of continuing to spread their dominion to the furthest reaches of the galaxy.

"Sir?"

Kylo was jerked back to the present conversation when Hux's voice cut through his thoughts. He raised his eyes to meet those of the red haired general.

"Yes?"

"What say you to the new plans, sir? Of extracting divisions 52 and 53 from their current objective and sending them to aid in the battle for supremacy on the planet Holden?" Hux reiterated, and Kylo did not miss the barely concealed condescending tone with which he spoke.

"My answer stands." He replied, curtly.

"But Supreme Leader," another officer tried. Kylo was fairly certain his name was Vernon. Or perhaps it was Gunter? He didn't very much care. "The situation on Holden is looking promising. With a few more troops the entire planet will be ours within a few days."

Kylo turned his eyes on the short and pudgy man, who in turn squirmed uncomfortably under his commander's withering gaze. "My answer stands." He repeated. "I will not alter my command and I expect all of you to obey it or be prepared to face the consequences."

"Supreme Leader, please," now a third man spoke, Captain Hilkens. He was taller, though not nearly as tall as Kylo, with piercing blue eyes and light blond hair. "See reason. Officer Vernon is right. We can easily split the troops so that a swifter victory is gained on Holden, without taking away from our hunt for the last remnants of the Resistance–" the officer suddenly stopped and clutched at his throat, eyes widening in shock as he gasped for breath that was no longer there.

Against his side, Kylo was subtly clenching his hand, bringing his curled fingers closer and closer to his palm as he used the Force to slowly crush the man's windpipe. Not that he needed to be subtle. Every soul in the room knew it was him.

Captain Hilkens fell to his knees as he continued to gasp. No one else dared say a word as Kylo rose to his feet and addressed them all.

"I will not sanction the removal of any more troops from hunting for the Resistance. I want them found and destroyed. Unless someone has news of their position, I will no longer be disturbed with these insignificant reports. Have I made myself clear?" He said, his voice a deadly calm.

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Hux muttered, his words echoed by the other officers. Satisfied, Kylo released Captain Hilkens, who slumped to the ground and started gasping, coughing violently as his body tried to recover from the lack of oxygen.

"Now," Kylo continued. "Is there anything else?"

As if on cue, a First Order tech came hurrying in the direction of Kylo and the other officers. "Supreme Leader," he said. "The Resistance has made an appearance on Holden. We don't know much else at the moment, but it appears their numbers have…recovered since Crait."

"How is that possible?" Hux snarled in disbelief.

Kylo clenched his fists and it took everything in him not to choke the life out of the loathsome general. He had freaking told them that they shouldn't count the Resistance out just yet. And now here was the proof that he had been right.

"We don't know, sir." Replied the tech, looking nervous.

"How many?" Kylo asked calmly, though he was anything but.

"We don't know, sir. Oh wait," he paused and listened to something on his intercom link. "The numbers are estimated between 200 and 300 fighters. They also seemed to have acquired about 30 X-wings and even a few TIE fighters."

"What? How? We are the only ones with TIE fighters and we destroyed their X-wings." General Hux sounded incredulous.

Kylo ignored him and pressed on. "And how many troops do we have on the ground there?"

"250, sir. But only one squadron of TIE's."

One squadron was only about 25 fighters. "Send out more air support immediately." Kylo ordered. "And ready my ship along with three more stormtrooper divisions."

"Yes, sir." The tech said again and hurried away to carry out the commands he had been given.

"What are our orders, Supreme Leader?" The officer whom Kylo was fairly certain was called Vernon asked.

"Stand by and wait for my word once I get there." Replied Kylo and then he swept from the room, leaving no time for further questioning.

Within ten minutes Kylo had boarded his private craft along with a handful of guards and they took off from the base, followed by two transports full of stormtroopers. Sitting alone, he ignited his lightsaber and stroked the handle, imagining what it would feel like driving the weapon deep into Rey's chest. He wondered if she would have the capacity to return as a Force ghost and haunt him for eternity. Strangely, thinking about killing her did not bring the satisfaction he was expecting. Instead it rather disturbed him. The thought of her being truly gone had his mind reeling, and he tried desperately for a moment to pinpoint a singular emotion.

The attempt proved futile. Brushing aside his conflicting feelings, Kylo steeled himself. _This_ was exactly why she had to die…why he had to end her. Every moment she drew breath he was torn between two sides; the light and the dark. For him to truly move forward as Supreme Leader she had to either join him or die. Since she had already been quick to reject his offer for the former, he was left with no other option but to strike her down.

A thought passed into Kylo's head abruptly, and he considered reaching out to his connection with Rey to see if he could locate her. He dismissed the thought as quickly as it has come. He couldn't open their link. If she detected him the Resistance would be informed of his impending arrival, and that of the First Order reinforcements.

So, instead he sat there in silence, listening to the hum of the engines and eagerly counting down the moments to when he would be able to confront her again. Counting down the seconds to when he would finally be able to put an end to his temptation in the light once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Holden looked like a warzone. But then, Kylo imagined, it was. Before his ship even touched down on the planet's surface, Kylo could see how ravaged the desert landscape was. Fire blazed everywhere leaving a haze of smoke so thick that the troopers and Resistance fighters down below were hardly even visible.

The smell hit him when he the ship's gangplank was lowered and he descended into the smoke and chaos. There was carnage everywhere and the stench of burnt flesh assaulted his senses. The sounds of blaster fire resonated from every direction, accompanied by screams of terror and wails of pain.

Kylo barked orders to the stormtrooper divisions that had accompanied him and then to the ones who were on his ship before setting off on his own to find her. He knew it was a bit unwise to go on his own when there was a battle raging, but Kylo wanted to face her alone. He wanted it to be as intimate as a solitary hunter cornering his prey.

He was just started to tap into their connection when he felt it. Sharp, searing pain in his left side, so intense that he sucked in a harsh breath and nearly fell to his knees. Holding his side, Kylo lifted his eyes to scan the smoky surroundings.

 _Rey._

She had been wounded.

He felt a smile play over his lips. Perfect.

Now that Rey was injured and wasn't moving around, it didn't take Kylo long to find her. Before he knew it, he had followed the pull he felt from her to behind a half-demolished building. He was practically vibrating with anticipation; both for the inevitability of seeing her again and at the thought of her lying there, completely vulnerable to his wrath.

Would she beg for mercy?

Kylo doubted it. She would likely curse him with her last breath. That thought almost made him want to laugh. So feisty, even at the end. So strong.

Kylo froze then as his eyes beheld the sight before him.

Rey was in a heap on the ground, back against what was left of a wall and head drooping at what looked to be an extremely uncomfortable angle. He could see a concerningly large puddle of blood under her that grew even bigger as he watched it drip from her soaked tunic.

She was going to bleed out.

 _Well,_ he thought. _That was rather anticlimactic._ In fact, Kylo felt a surge of disappointment flare up inside him at the realization that he wouldn't have the opportunity to beat her in a fair fight in which they were equally matched. He was so looking forward to dueling with her and once again witnessing her incredible power that remained so regrettably unexplored.

 _Such a shame._ Kylo thought as his hand crept towards his saber. _But now it was time to end her…and their infernal connection._

He went to move towards her, a predator advances for the kill strike. But then he stopped, finding himself…hesitant. As he gazed at her, curled up in pain and unable to move, Kylo felt something shift inside of him. He felt…sympathy for her. _No._ He told himself, trying to shake off these feelings. He was letting it in again. The pull to the light. _No._ He realized suddenly. _It wasn't a pull to the light. It was a pull to her._

To Rey.

Something inside him was telling him not to kill her. Did he even _want_ to kill her? Kylo didn't know anymore, because there it was again; the disturbing feeling of loss at the thought of her being gone.

 _No._ He told himself. _It was simply because now wasn't the time. She deserved a better death. A warrior's death with honor and dignity. Not this…lying here helpless to even try to defend herself._ That was all this hesitation was about, nothing else.

 _Helpless._ The word repeated in his mind. Kylo looked closer at her and felt his heart throb almost painfully in his chest. _She was lying there completely helpless._ Like he had been that night his uncle tried to murder him in his sleep. And beneath the terrible pain she was in, there was something else…fear. Fear of dying; fear of being alone; fear of dying alone. There again was that painful lurching of his heart.

He lowered his hands away from the hilt of his saber.

Sighing internally to himself in frustration, Kylo accepted the fact that he was not going to kill her.

 _You were a fool for ever thinking you could._ Whispered the still ever present and eternally annoying voice inside his head.

But now what should he do? Rey was curled up in front of him, wounded, and all around them a battle raged on between his storm troopers and the somehow recovered numbers of the Resistance. He could always just leave her there for a member of the Resistance to find, but then, there was no guarantee, especially if the First Order troops succeeded in wiping them all out. Kylo supposed another option would be for him to call off the attack so that she could recover, but the caveat to that was he doubted the Resistance had very good medical technology after their base and ships and had been destroyed. They were likely depending on whatever med droids that survived (if any) and whatever archaic equipment they could find.

He couldn't leave her to be treated by them. She would probably end up dying.

 _Isn't that the whole point?_ The voice inside his head pressed, still not letting the issue drop. Letting her die certainly would make things easier for him because he would no longer have to worry about killing her. Or rather, ordering someone else to kill her since now he wasn't sure if he could.

 _Oh, you could easily kill her,_ began that internal voice. _But you won't._

Kylo snarled and stalked towards her, making up his mind. Rey looked up and started to see him looming over her. She must have been too delirious from pain and blood loss to notice him before that. Jerking back, Rey tried to scramble to her feet, only to cry out and slump back down.

She looked back up at him and he was unsurprised at the lack of fear in her gaze. The fear of dying he detected moments ago had completely dissipated when she saw him. It was amazing. Here she was, completely at his mercy, and he was the one suddenly feeling uncomfortable...not that he would ever show it. Kylo schooled his features into a blank mask as he looked down at her.

"Are you here to kill me, _Supreme Leader?"_ She hissed, vehemently. Her words stung somehow and it only took him a second to realize why. She had only ever called him by his true name. Now she addressed him how she might a stranger. A stranger whom she hated. Still, there was no point in lying to her.

"Yes." He told her, keeping his tone cold and unfeeling.

Rey didn't so much a flinch. "Well, then why don't you get on with it." She sat up a little straighter, clearly wanting to meet her end with some dignity. He admired her for that. Strong till the end. She truly was a wonder.

Kylo almost smiled.

Instead, he did and said nothing, merely moving to crouch down in front of her. Their eyes stayed locked the whole time and Kylo tried not to let show how her gaze seemed to sear his very soul.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sounding genuinely confused as she recoiled and pressed back against the wall.

He eyed the wound in her side. "You're bleeding."

Rey huffed. "I was shot. That's usually what happens."

Kylo was unable to hold back a smirk this time. She was so...feisty. It was cute. And also kind of...hot.

"Put your arms around me." He said finally, gazing at her intently.

"What?" She looked flabbergasted.

"Put your arms around me." Kylo repeated, patiently.

"I heard what you said. I asked because I couldn't believe it." She snapped, looking away from him and crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child.

"I'm trying to help you." He replied brusquely, gently grasping her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye.

Rey jerked away from his touch and tilted her face up in indignation. "I thought you said you were going to kill me."

"I was."

He replied. When he didn't offer any further clarification, Rey frowned. "How can I trust you?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"You can't." He answered plainly.

"Then why would I do anything you tell me?"

"Because you need help." Kylo was still patient. He found it was easy to be patient with her.

"My friends will help me." She told him stubbornly.

Kylo raised a brow. "Really? They seem rather preoccupied at the moment."

He watched as Rey looked around them at the raging battle. The sound of screams and blaster fire, mingling with the smell of smoke and blood. The Resistance was failing and they were scrambling to retreat.

Kylo took advantage of her momentary distraction to lean in so their cheeks were touching and his lips were millimeters from her ear. He braced both his hands on the wall behind her, on either side of her head. Rey tensed, but she didn't move away.

"Now," he whispered. "If you don't want me to leave you here to bleed out on the ground, I suggest you stop being stubborn and put your arms around me."

She whimpered. From pain or fear because of his proximity? Kylo didn't know. He still didn't detect any fear coming from her so perhaps it was something different entirely.

"Let me help you." He whispered and was surprised at the sudden gentleness in his own tone. Kylo took a deep breath, and immediately regretted it. Her scent was...intoxicating. So was her closeness. He needed her to put her arms around him. Kylo stifled a groan.

"Please." His voice was gruff now, desperate sounding. Like he had in the throne room. He didn't think he could take another rejection from her.

Rey whimpered again and finally she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. The new position made it so they were even closer. Rey's face was now pressed against his shoulder and he could feel her warm breath on his neck. Carefully, he worked one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. Rey hissed in pain as he jarred her would a bit too much.

"I'm sorry." He whispered gruffly, trying to be more careful.

"It's okay." She replied, letting out a shaky breath.

Kylo stood with ease, cradling her in his arms. She was so much smaller than him, yet somehow just as powerful. That would never cease to amaze him. Rey sucked in another pained breath and her head slumped against his chest, overcome. Kylo could feel the hand on her side becoming wet with her blood even through his gloves. He needed to get her to the First Order medics, and quickly.

He navigated his way through the melee, trying his hardest to stay out of heavy fire and avoid jostling Rey too much. She had gone completely limp and he glanced down at her to make sure she was still conscious.

She was, but barely, he noted as she gazed up at him with heavily hooded eyes, clearly delirious from the pain and blood loss.

"Ben?" She said, voice slurring and weak.

"Yes?" He kept his voice neutral and ignored the way his heart clenched when she used his birth name once again.

"The last time you carried me was when you used the Force to knock me out. That was when we first met. Do you remember?"

He blinked. That was not what he had been expecting her to say. In fact, she sounded so out of it, Kylo wondered if she even knew what she was saying.

"I remember." He replied, swallowing hard against the onslaught of conflicting feelings that rose up.

"You kidnapped me. It was pretty rude. You shouldn't kidnap people." She babbled on.

Kylo felt his lips twitch up in a smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

Rey patted his chest. "Good." Then she sighed. "My side hurts and I'm tired..."

"Stay awake." He snapped, the gentleness gone.

"But-"

He purposefully bumped her slightly, to keep her eyes open. She yelped and he felt bad, but if the pain kept her awake it was necessary. "Hey!" Rey cried indignantly.

"Do not close your eyes. Do you understand?" He demanded.

"Fine. Bossy." Rey replied with a huff.

Kylo felt his lips curve up in a smile once again. She was going to be the death of him.

They reached his ship then and a moment later two storm troopers jogged to meet them, blasters clutched in their hands.

"Sir?" One asked, looking for a command.

"Alert the best medical droids we have and tell them to prepare a treatment room. Now." Kylo barked.

"Yes, sir." The storm trooper raced off to carry out his orders.

"Do you want me to take her, sir?" Asked the other stormtrooper, extending his arms.

Kylo's grip on Rey tightened of its own accord. "That won't be necessary." He replied, brushing by and boarding the ship.

Once on board, Kylo briefly acknowledged the pilot and copilot. "Get us back to the Supremacy with all haste. If she dies before we get there so does everyone on this ship."

They muttered a few uneasy "yes sirs" and began firing up the controls. Within moments, the ship was in the air. Kylo reached the bunk section and very gently lowered Rey onto one of them, cringing when she flinched again.

"I need to see the wound." He told her and she merely eyed him drowsily.

Kylo moved his hand to the edge of her bloodied tunic and locked eyes with her. "Rey, is this alright?" He needed her to give him permission.

Rey nodded and he immediately pushed the fabric up so it bunched right under her breasts. He inspected her wound and felt a twinge of fear.

It was bad.

The blast had shot right through her left side. There was so much blood he couldn't tell if there was any damage to her organs. Quickly, he removed his gloves and reached into one of the storage bins located under the bed to grab some gauze pads and a bandage. He would have to staunch the bleeding if Rey was going to have a chance of making it to the medics. Taking a pad, he gently pressed it to the wound. Rey cried out and he swore.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I have to stop the bleeding."

She groaned when he kept the pressure there, unrelenting.

"I know. We'll be there soon. Just hang on." Kylo told her softly.

Rey reached out to him then and placed a hand on his forearm. Shocked, Kylo looked down where she was now gripping him lightly. He resisted the overwhelming urge to take her hand in his free one and bring it to his mouth. Instead, he settled on merely resting his free hand on hers, squeezing gently.

Rey smiled.

"What?" He demanded.

"Nothing." She replied softly, a small smile still gracing her beautiful features.

A moment later Kylo realized that Rey was shivering. Of course, the severe blood loss would have dropped her core body temperature.

"You're cold." He commented and then proceeded to unclasp his own cloak, draping it over her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He simply nodded in acknowledgement.

Suddenly, the ship jolted as they touched down in the hanger of the Supremacy and this shattered the moment. Kylo shot to his feet just as a storm trooper came jogging over. "Sir, a waiting area has been prepared. The medical bay has been overwhelmed in light of the battle and there are no treatment rooms open right now." The trooper said, looking uncomfortable.

Kylo whirled and fixed him with a steely gaze. "I don't care. You go and tell them that she is the top priority. If I hear of anyone getting treated before her there will be consequences. I'll leave you to come up with what those consequences will be, and then know that it will actually be ten times worse."

The storm trooper had taken a few steps back as Kylo made his threat. "Yes, sir, I'll inform them at once." Then he was gone.

Kylo turned back to Rey and scooped her back into his arms. She blinked sleepily at him. "You shouldn't have done that. If there are others ahead of me they should get medical attention first."

"I don't care about them." Kylo knew his voice was dripping with venom, but he couldn't stop it. Rey seemingly picked up on it as well and didn't say another word. His long strides had them at the medical bay in no time at all and several human nurses and medical droids hurried to meet them with a stretcher. He carefully placed her on the stretcher and the nurses quickly went to work, starting to wheel her away. Rey shot him a wide-eyed look over her shoulder, uncertainty and fear in her expression.

 _Ben?_ She sent down the link.

 _I have other matters that need attending. They will take care of you._

He felt another surge of fear. _You're leaving me?_

 _I'll be back later._ After a moment he added. _You'll be fine._ Then, before she could say anything else, he shut off the connection and left the med bay.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I am so sorry for how long this took! I haven't had a lot of time to write as of late but I will try to get better with updates. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read my story and leave a review. I love getting feedback so please know how much I appreciate all the wonderful comments! They absolutely make my day!**

 **Anyway, here is the next part. Enjoy and please review!**

 **Disclaimer (the thing I always forget): I own nothing (except the original parts of the plot).**

Rey was trying not to panic.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed since Kylo left her in the hands of one of the First Order's medical teams. This was because once they had wheeled her inside she had lost consciousness from the blood loss. When she finally came to, she was lying on a hard hospital cot with very sterile looking white sheets and an IV was sticking out of her arm. There was a soft distant beeping of a machine. A stern looking woman in cold gray medical tunic had approached and offered her water, a small piece of bread, and a bland tasting brown broth of sorts. Rey had accepted them with little hesitation; after all, she was famished and severely dehydrated. Though the bread and broth did little to fill her aching stomach, at least it was something. If all her years living alone and scrounging for food on Jakku had taught her anything, it was not to be picky.

The problem was, now that she had finished her meager meal Rey was unsure of what she should do next. It wasn't as if she was in any condition to try and escape. However, she wasn't sure what was going to happen to her if she just waited there. Rey had half a mind to ask to speak to Ben, but then no one here would know who she was talking about. And it wasn't as if she was about to make it known that she sought an audience with _their Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren._ Besides, part of her still wasn't sure if seeing him was even a good idea. She was a prisoner after all.

 _Or am I?_ Rey thought to herself.

She still couldn't wrap her head around him saving her. Rey knew that if he had followed through on his original plan to kill her or simply left her there to bleed out on the ground, she would have been dead. He had saved her life. Of that there was no doubt. The real question was why.

Why would a man who was so close to his goal of reshaping the galaxy not only spare, but _save,_ a crucial member of the only remaining group opposing his rule?

It was something that Rey could not work out in her head no matter how hard she tried. When she had initially seen him looming above her she had felt a stab of fear. However, the feeling only lasted a few moments because as soon as he had wrapped her in his arms, the fear melted away into nothing. Instead, an overwhelming sense of security had come over her. Maybe it was the blood loss talking but in that moment, Rey had wanted nothing more than to sink into his warmth and drift off to sleep. Logically, it made no sense; finding comfort and security in the arms of your enemy, but Rey could not deny it anymore.

She remembered how dangerous his tone was when he had told his ship's crew and the medical personnel that if anything happened to her he would destroy them all. One thing he had said that really stuck out to her was when she had insisted that others should get treatment before herself.

He had said, _I don't care about them._

Rey had played those words over in her head multiple times, trying to decipher them. Had he indirectly admitted that he cared about her? Or was she simply imagining things?

Then, when he had left her, the fear had come flooding back. She hadn't wanted him to leave her. As he walked away and promptly cut off their connection, Rey was thrust back in time to when she was a small child and she was abandoned by her parents. Helpless…scared…alone.

Without thinking she reached out to him, feeling desperate.

 _Ben?_

There was nothing, just an empty hum.

Frowning, Rey tried a different approach.

 _Kylo?_

 _Ben?_

Kylo's eyes snapped open at the sound of Rey's voice over their bond. It took everything he had not to respond. Instead, he swallowed hard and closed his eyes again, trying to slip back into his meditation.

 _Kylo?_

He groaned. She was going to be the death of him. It was bad enough it had felt like peeling off his own skin when he deposited her on the cot, and that every step away from her had been a painful tug on his heart. Then keeping himself from going to check on her was another level of torture. Kylo had paced his entire quarters for hours, desperately trying to channel the darkness inside of him so it could combat her light calling out to him. Now the mere sound of her voice had him wanting to run to her.

"Supreme Leader?"

Kylo had never been so happy to hear Hux's voice. His head snapped up to see the General standing in the doorway, watching him intently. Normally, he would have thought Hux had a death wish by having the nerve to intrude on his private space, but considering he was grateful for the distraction this time he let it slide.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," continued Hux. "But I heard a disturbing report and wished to speak with you on the matter."

"Oh? And what report is that?" Kylo inquired, standing and walking over to the window that overlooked the dark expanse of space.

"I was told that you took that scavenger girl who murdered Snoke as a prisoner." Replied Hux, taking a few more steps into the room. "But that instead of to the brig, she is being treated for wounds sustained at the battle of Holden."

"The report is accurate." Kylo told him, curtly. "Though, I fail to see how it is disturbing to you, Armitage." He spoke the General's name like it was a bitter tasting poison.

Hux sputtered. "Forgive me, Supreme Leader, but what disturbs me is that the she still lives. Or at least, why isn't she locked up awaiting a summary execution, rather than receiving treatment from our resources and ahead of our own wounded who need such attending? What makes this girl, this _rebel scum_ so important that she should-" The General stopped abruptly and grasped frantically at his throat, eyes widening in panic as the air seized in his lungs.

Kylo hadn't even moved from where he stood and he didn't even look at Hux while he spoke. His anger had come to a boil as soon as Hux had called Rey _scum,_ and he hadn't hesitated in ripping away the red-haired General's breath with the Force

"I pardoned your intrusion and allowed such free voicing of concerns, but I will _not_ stand for you questioning my decisions. The girl is being treated because I said so, end of story. As for the summary execution you mentioned, rest assured Snoke's murderer will not go unpunished. But you will leave that to me."

He abruptly relinquished Hux, who barely stopped himself from falling to the floor. However, he was unable to stop the loathing look in his eyes as he straightened and gazed at Kylo.

"Have I made myself clear?" Kylo's voice was low and deadly.

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Hux gasped out.

"You may leave now. I will alert you if anything changes." He didn't deserve the courtesy, but Kylo was attempting to be amicable. General Hux was popular among the other generals, so keeping him close was beneficial in managing the rest.

Wisely, Hux merely nodded in acknowledgement and turned tail, practically running from the room.

Kylo wasn't sure how it happened, but the next thing he knew he was standing in front of the entrance to the med bay. He had gone for a walk to clear his head and somehow his path had led him there.

To Rey, he knew. There was no other reason.

Figuring there was no point in denying it any longer, he gave into his desire to check on her and walked inside. Only to almost collide with a human nurse walking by with an armful of clean linens. The poor young woman gave such a start that the laundry went everywhere and it was only Kylo's quick reflexes that kept her from falling as well. He relinquished her arm immediately and the woman's eyes widened when she finally got a good look at him. As recognition dawned across her features, so too did complete and utter terror.

She started groveling, falling to her knees in supplication. "S…sir. I mean, Su…Supreme Leader. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I did not mean-"

Kylo held up a hand to stop her. Her mouth shut and her bottom lip began to quiver as she gazed up at him pleadingly. Ignoring this, he leaned down and hauled the woman to her feet, before using the Force to gather up and refold the linens in a neat stack once more. She blinked at him in shock and opened her mouth as if to speak again. And again, he cut her off.

"It's alright," he assured her, handing over the pile. "No harm done."

"Th…thank you." She said, still sounding shocked.

"The patient I dropped off earlier?" Kylo inquired, ignoring the woman's statement of gratitude.

To her credit, the young nurse regained her composure quite quickly. "She's recovering, Supreme Leader. Sleeping now, I think."

"Where?"

"Room three."

Without another word, Kylo brushed by her.

It only took him a few moments to find room three and let himself in. Rey was indeed, sleeping peacefully on the cot. Kylo felt completely rooted to the spot where he stood as he gazed at her and took in her features. She looked so beautiful, so serene laying there that for a moment he contemplated just leaving, not wanting to risk disturbing her. But then she stirred, mumbling something in her sleep, and he was so intrigued that he followed the pull to get closer.

Approaching her tentatively, Kylo settled himself into the chair situated beside the cot. He sat there for a long time and simply continued to watch her, fascinated by how she would furrow her brows while she slept, of how her perfect lips would purse occasionally. It looked like she was thinking so hard. Kylo wondered if she was dreaming. And if she was, what the dream was about.

Rey mumbled something unintelligible again and her head whipped back and forth a few times on the pillow. Kylo frowned. What if she was having a nightmare? His hand itched to brush back the few loose hairs that had fell against her cheek when she moved. To let his fingers linger on her face so he could feel the softness of her skin.

The desire hit him so hard that he had to clench his fists and avert his eyes to avoid acting on it. He needed to get a hold of himself. He couldn't, no _wouldn't,_ allow her to affect him like this any longer. Somehow, he needed to find a way to stop it.

He didn't want this and he certainly didn't want her.

"You came back."

At the sound of her voice, a jolt shot through his core and Kylo snapped his head back up to find that Rey was now watching him.

He tried to keep his voice neutral and stated plainly. "You shouldn't be so surprised. I told you I would."

"Still, I wasn't sure." She whispered softly.

"Have I ever lied to you?" He challenged.

She responded instantly and without hesitation. "No." It was true that despite all the horrible things he had done, he had never, nor would he ever, lie to her.

When he didn't offer up any other attempts at conversation, Rey asked, "how long have you been sitting there?"

"I'm not sure." He answered truthfully.

She frowned. "So…you were what? Just watching me sleep? Do you have any idea how creepy that is?"

Kylo wanted to smirk, but managed to stop himself, instead shooting her a bland look and not offering a response.

Rey sighed. "Okay, so if you won't even talk to me then what are you doing here? Other than being creepy, of course."

Once again, he was honest. "I don't know. I went for a walk to clear my head and found myself outside your door."

He watched her expression change as she considered this. Her soulful, deep brown eyes seemed to see right through him and for a moment, he was afraid he had said too much. Suggested too much.

"Something weighing on your mind?" Rey inquired, and she sounded so genuine that it shook him to his very center and he found himself wanting to collapse to his knees beside her bed and confess everything. Of course, he didn't act upon this.

"A distraction." Kylo answered shortly, unwillingly to elaborate on the true source of that distraction. Rey clearly picked up that he didn't want to say anything further, so she simply replied. "I hope you're able to resolve it so your mind can be at peace."

It was his instinct to thank her, but he pushed it down and instead chose to change the subject, not feeling at all comfortable with their current topic of conversation. "How are you feeling?"

Rey looked at him incredulously. "Alive."

Kylo couldn't hold back the smile this time. She was positively too much. "Thank you, for that enlightening piece of information. I had no idea." He said, sarcasm dripping openly from his voice.

She shrugged. "Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer."

He almost choked. No one ever dared to be this bold when speaking to him. Yet here she was, lying in a bed hooked up to IV fluids and an ECG while recovering from a blaster wound that nearly left her dead, still gazing at him like he was the biggest idiot in the galaxy.

"Touché." He granted her with a nod. Then he added, "are you still in pain?"

He felt confusion emanate from her because of his words. "Just a little. It's very dull though, nothing like it was."

He nodded, acknowledging her statement. "I'll see that they give you something a bit stronger for it."

Their eyes locked and there was an uncomfortable beat of silence as something undeniable and equally undefinable passed between them. Kylo couldn't look away. He was drowning in the deep brown depths of her eyes. Something was drawing him to her, the intensity of it causing him to physically shift forward so he was almost leaning over her. Every cell in his body was telling him to move closer still, to touch her, pull her to his body, to wrap himself around her so there wasn't a breadth of space between them. He wanted to feel that again; to feel what it felt like to cradle her against him while he carried her limp form. To feel her soft breaths tickling the skin of his neck, her arms wrapping around him and her small hands clutching at his back.

Almost imperceptibly, Rey shifted on the cot, trying to inch towards him. Kylo's eyes looked down to her hand as she stretched her arm out in his direction, fingers splayed, _reaching for him._ He sucked in a sharp breath and slammed his gaze back into her own. Rey's expression stole the breath from his lungs. It was one of raw, unabashed desire. He had never seen it so clearly in her eyes and in that moment, Kylo knew that his carefully crafted walls had come crashing down and that same desire was now reflected in his own gaze. He knew the moment Rey saw it because her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly on a soft exhale.

Kylo made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he stifled a groan.

Desperate to touch her in any way, he reached out a grasped her hand. It was like he was completely unable to stop himself. Or perhaps he didn't want to stop. It had little consequence now though, because the moment their hands met every bit of his attention zeroed in on where they were touching. Nothing else mattered.

No longer caring, Kylo brought her hand to his mouth, like he had wanted to do back on his ship when she had grabbed at his arm. He pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles and then moved to rest his cheek against the back of her hand. Rey let out a soft gasp and the sound sent a shock through his body making every neuron come alive like a live wire. Kylo closed his eyes and tried to ground himself, taking several deep breaths. The problem was, each time he inhaled her intoxicating scent went straight to his head and reminded him of her closeness.

"Why?" Rey breathed.

He stiffened, afraid of what she was going to ask, and opened his eyes. "Why, what?"

"Why did you save my life?" She whispered.

Kylo slowly lowered her hand from his face but kept it entwined in his own. He carefully considered his reply for a moment, deliberating on just how forthcoming he wanted to continue to be. "I couldn't leave you there to die."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" She pressed. He said nothing and she sighed in exasperation, and spoke again, clearly trying a different approach. "I thought you went to Holden to kill me anyway."

"I did." He snapped. Yes, this was better. He needed to channel his anger to resist her pull…to resist the Light. But why wasn't it working?

"Then why?" Rey demanded.

"If I had left you there, you would have died, but not by my hand." Kylo said, feeling so flustered and unsure that he knew at this point he was just stating the obvious. Hoping to clear his mind more, he released her hand and pulled away despite everything inside him protesting.

It was better this way, he reminded himself. Better not to get too close.

"So, that's what this is then?" She gestured to herself. "You brought me here so I would heal and then you could have the satisfaction of killing me yourself?" Rey sounded angry now and he made the mistake of meeting her gaze. Her eyes were blazing and he felt like he was being scorched down to his very soul.

Still, Kylo said nothing. He truly wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Just answer me this at least," Rey began, the anger now masked by a dangerous calm. "Am I here as a prisoner awaiting my execution?"

Kylo steeled himself before delivering his response. "I haven't yet decided."

Rey let out a short humorless laugh and looked away, shaking her head. "You're still insisting on this course."

He stood and turned away from her, feeling even more frustrated. "What course?"

"The course where you're determined to convince me that Ben Solo is truly gone." She replied, voice back to being almost a whisper.

"That's because he is." With that, Kylo swept from the room, desperate to escape the entire situation and regain his senses.

Hux stood overlooking the vast expanse of space from the main bridge of the new Supremacy. He couldn't help but grin wickedly as his hungry gaze roved over the galaxy laid out in front of him. All of it was ripe for the taking by the First Order.

And he, General Armitage Hux, would lead them to their glorious victory. Well, except for their _incompetent_ leader, Kylo Ren. Hux's face pinched just thinking of the dark and brooding Supreme Leader. If it wasn't for his abilities with the Force, Hux would have dethroned the First Order's recently crowned ruler already. He knew many of the other generals would support him as none of them harbored any lost love for the ex-Jedi either.

Hux had never seen what Snoke had seen in Ren. He really wasn't all that impressive. There wouldn't be anything special about him if it wasn't for his power with the Force. Oh, how Hux longed for a day when he could end him once and for all. In the meantime, he would have to bide his time and play the part of the ever dutiful subservient. Even though every moment pretending to serve that pathetic excuse for a leader made him sick to his stomach.

"General, you summoned me?"

Hux turned as a member of his private guard approached. The man stopped and bowed his head respectfully.

"Ah yes," Hux said. "Corporal Weston. Thank you for coming so quickly. Won't you walk with me?"

"Yes, General."

The two of them set off at a leisurely, meandering pace, Hux, relaxed with his hands clasped behind his back and Weston maintaining the rigid posture drilled into all First Order officers and troops.

"I summoned you, Corporal Weston, because we have a serious problem that must be addressed immediately." Began Hux.

"Sir?" The Corporal clearly sought clarification, and Hux was prepared to provide it.

"This problem can easily be rectified, but we must be discrete. Which is why I am coming to you with this. What we speak of here and what must be done has to be kept from _everyone."_

Corporal Weston nodded, complete understanding in his expression. The troops in Hux's private guard knew very well that _everyone_ meant that even Ren was to be kept in the dark.

"Give the order and it will be done." Weston told him.

Hux smiled. "There's a certain prisoner who needs to be eliminated. Our Supreme Leader does not think it a priority, but I fear his judgement in this is jaded. So, I have relieved him of making the decision."

Weston nodded and then asked. "If I may, sir, who is our target?"

"The scavenger girl who murdered Supreme Leader Snoke. _Rey."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a quick note today. I changed the rating to M because I am not sure how the rest of the story will proceed and don't want someone expecting a T rating to be blindsided. It won't get too crazy, but I am leaving my options open.**

 **This has been one of my favorite chapters to write so I hope you all enjoy it! And as always, please** **leave a comment! They make my day!**

 **Enjoy!**

Kylo Ren felt like he was coming out of his skin. Back in his quarters he slammed his fist into the wall, hard. Pain, sharp as glass shards, radiated up his arm. He embraced it as it helped to ground him firmly in the darkness. Shaking slightly, he slowly pulled back his hand and hit it again. And again. He threw all he had into each strike, desperately trying to wrench her from his thoughts. Kylo delivered one powerful blow after another until he was panting and could feel the cool trickle of sweat dripping down his forehead. Utterly drained emotionally, he stepped back and took in the damage he had done. The wall was composed of a relatively unmalleable metal so his outburst had not only placed a sizable crater in it, but there were also hairline fractures visible. They stretched outward in every direction from the dent like a web.

His hand looked no better. The pain was so severe he wouldn't be surprised if he had fractured some small bones and there were already angry red bruises blossoming all over his knuckles.

But the worst part was that he felt the same. Although the pain did initially start to ground him like it always had, it had not lasted. Now, he simply felt completely spent, empty.

His heart ached.

It was her, he knew. After everything, it was still Rey. Somehow, she seemed to reach right inside his very soul and had unlocked something he had kept hidden for years: his true self. Her very presence had Ben Solo rearing his head, fighting harder than he ever had against the darkness.

Kylo saw now that he had been a fool for ever thinking he could stop it. Perhaps, he never actually wanted to stop it. Standing there in his First Order suite taking in the cold, gray atmosphere, he realized something: He yearned to be with her every second they were apart because he liked being around her. He felt complete with her near.

 _Balanced._

The word resonated within his mind. She was his equal in the light, but it was more than that, he knew. Even though Kylo wasn't quite at the point where he could define what that more was, he knew he was getting close.

There was at least one thing Kylo was finally able to admit to himself with complete confidence: He cared about her a great deal.

On that account he also knew he wasn't going to have her executed. Then he realized something else. He had left her in the infirmary thinking the only reason she was there, the only reason he had saved her, was so he could do the deed of ending her life himself. Swearing softly Kylo clenched his eyes shut, feeling pained. If he went back now and confessed, how would she take it? It couldn't go well, he imagined. She clearly wanted Ben Solo but he still wasn't sure if he could be him for her. Stars, he didn't know what to do. He'd never been in this kind of situation. He'd never had a weakness pulling so hard on him, urging him to go against every part of his training.

Perhaps he should meditate on it a bit and then decide on his next course of action.

Rey was a hot, flustered mess. Ever since Kylo had left her for the second time she couldn't relax. She kept tossing and turning in the narrow cot (or at least, as much as she could, considering she was still at ached to an IV line and the ECG) desperately trying to forget the feeling of his lips against her hand. They had been so warm and soft, and the gentleness that accompanied his touch had shaken her to her core. She realized then that he had never been anything but gentle with her, ever since the first time they touched over their bond on Ahch-To. Even before then, she realized, thinking back to when they first met and he gently willed her to sleep with the Force and carried her to his ship, instead of having the stormtroopers roughly drag her along like a true prisoner.

The feared Kylo Ren who everyone viewed as a ruthless monster had demonstrated to her on so many occasions that there was more to him than that cruel, harsh exterior he showed on the outside. Rey knew that the kind, gentle soul of Ben Solo was not gone, merely lost. He needed to be guided back to the light and Rey wanted to be that guide. She wanted Ben Solo, and she knew she would do what she had to do to bring him back.

Rey shivered as she remembered how her body had betrayed her when he was near. How she had ached and almost involuntarily twisted towards him, silently pleading. She whimpered and pressed her legs together, feeling uncomfortably hot and flushed all over her body as she pictured those lips on other parts of her body. Just the thought caused another shot of desire pulsing to her core. The man made her feel things she had never felt before and Rey truly didn't know what to do with herself. All she could think about when he wasn't with her was hoping he would come back and when he was with her all she wanted was for him to be closer in any way. Oh, how she had wanted to put her arms around him and pull him to her. And from the look in his eyes, Rey had a feeling he had wanted the same.

Yet he still told her he was considering killing her. Rey didn't believe him though. If he had wanted her dead, she would have been dead already. Of that she was convinced. There was still conflict in him, that part had not wavered. If anything, it had gotten stronger than it had been when she first detected it.

And Rey planned to exploit it.

A sudden commotion from outside the door jolted Rey out of her thoughts. She looked up, expecting to see one of the medical droids or nurses to whom she had grown accustomed. Only, there was no one there. Just a now open door.

Rey frowned. Ben had closed it on his way out, of that she was certain. An icy chill worked its way down her spine. Someone was in the room, but when she turned her head to survey the area, there was no one to be found. With shaking hands, Rey ripped the IV line out of her arm and removed the wires attaching her to the monitor. She slid off the cot, only to nearly collapse when her legs refused to support her weight. Gasping, she grasped at the side of the cot and struggled to her feet. Rey hadn't realized how weak she still was from her wound, which had also started aching terribly as soon as she moved. Gritting her teeth in pain, Rey pressed her hand to it and forced herself to stand straight.

Only to be suddenly grabbed from behind. Before she had a chance to react an arm snaked around her neck locking her in a choke hold. Rey tried to scream, but the intense pressure on her windpipe prevented any sound from coming out. And any air from going in. Desperate, Rey nailed her attacker's side with her elbow, but aside from a grunt of pain and a slight loosening of their arm, they didn't budge.

Before she could take any advantage of the this, the arm tightened again and she felt the attacker's warm breath against her ear.

"I was told you would be a feisty one," he hissed, and Rey shivered in disgust. His voice was as slippery sounding as a serpent. "But I have to say I am a bit disappointed. I was expecting more of a struggle. Guess I overestimated you."

 _Had…had Kylo sent him to kill her?_ Rey couldn't believe it. But who else even knew she was here? Who else pointedly told her he was still contemplating having her executed? She had thought he was lying, but maybe he wasn't. Maybe she had underestimated Kylo Ren's hold on Ben Solo.

Vision starting to get spotty, Rey clawed at his arm. He merely laughed. Rage boiling up inside her, Rey brought her leg up to kick him right in the groin. That made his grip loosen significantly and she was able to twist out of his grasp and proceeded to try and run for the door. She made it all but three steps before he slammed into her from behind, sending them both sprawling to the floor. Rey cried out in pain but stumbled to her feet again and looked around wildly for something to use as a weapon. The only thing she saw were a few syringes laid out on the counter. Reaching out with the Force, she willed one of them to her hand, but he was right there, grabbing her wrist and roughly yanking her around. Rey felt the joint pop and the next thing she knew, he had slammed her against the wall. She tried to bring the syringe down on his face but he caught her already injured wrist and pinned it above her head, stepping in close and wrapping his hand around her throat.

"I'm going to kill you now, scavenger scum." He spat and then he started to squeeze.

Something was wrong. Kylo could feel it in every fiber of his being. He was wrenched from his meditation once again when the Force rippled and pulsed painfully.

 _Rey._

He knew without a doubt that whatever was wrong had to do with her. He sensed distress, fear, and…betrayal? That last emotion was the most confusing and the most concerning.

 _What's happening?_ He sent down the bond, only to be hit with intense feelings of a desperation and struggle. She was in trouble. Kylo was in motion instantly and out the door seconds later. He had to hold himself back from sprinting all the way back to the med bay, lest he look suspicious, but still went as fast as he could at a brisk walk, reaching his destination in mere minutes.

Bursting through the door, he found the reception area strangely empty and it was a straight shot to Rey's room. The scene he encountered there ripped the breath from his lungs and sent a jolt of fear through him. Rey was against the wall, being held there by a first order officer. The man had his one hand wrapped around her throat and his other had her wrist pinned above her head. Rey was wheezing and struggling against him, but she was getting nowhere.

He was trying to choke her.

A white-hot rage unlike anything Kylo had ever experienced flooded over him and he saw red. Hand flying up he harnessed the Force to wrench the officer off Rey, and with a flick of his wrist flung him across the room. The man hit the opposite wall hard and there was a sickening crack before he slumped to the ground in a motionless heap.

Taking carefully measured breaths to temper his raw ire, Kylo clenched his fists and slowly turned his head, gaze landing on Rey. She was breathing heavily, still standing where she had been pressed up against the wall. Kylo was surprised to see her gripping a syringe in her hand. She must have swiped it off the counter and attempted to use it as a weapon to defend herself.

A surge of pride filled his chest, surprising him yet again.

 _That's my Rey._

Ever the fighter. He was highly pleased that her injuries hadn't prevented her from taking action to defend herself, though he also knew that she wasn't strong enough to win that fight, and he tried not to think about what would have happened if he hadn't sensed something was wrong over their bond.

"For a minute there," Rey started, still panting lightly. "I thought that maybe you had sent him."

Kylo started to feel offended but then he realized that he had given her every reason to think that, given his last parting words.

"I didn't order this." He stated, barely contained anger still lacing his tone. Not at her, of course, but powerful none the less. _I never would have ordered you to be hurt in any way_ , Kylo wanted to say, but refrained from doing so.

Rey merely nodded. It was then that he noticed she was shaking. On impulse he walked up to her and tipped her chin back so she had to meet his eyes. He looked over her entire body to check for any apparent injuries. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She whispered and Kylo detected a hint of nervousness in her tone. He shifted his gaze down to her hand when she started to fidget, twirling the syringe around her delicate fingers.

Kylo reached out and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, gently closing his fingers around her muscled yet soft flesh and slowly trailed it down her arm. Rey shivered and Kylo resisted the urge to pull her into his arms. When he reached her hand, he gently coaxed her fingers loose and the sound of the syringe clattering to the floor broke the silence of the room. He went to release her hand then, but Rey had wound her fingers through his preventing him from pulling away. Kylo looked down at their joined hands and marveled not for the first time at how much smaller than him she was. Her hand looked so tiny wrapped in his.

It was then that he noticed the fresh bruise blossoming on her wrist in the shape of a hand. The officer's hand. A fresh wave of anger rose up in Kylo and he let out a low snarl.

"You _are_ hurt." He hissed.

"It's nothing." Rey insisted. Kylo raised his eyes to meet her gaze and gave her a disbelieving look. Then he frowned, seeing something, and reached out to grasp her chin again, tipping her head back slightly.

Rey sighed irritably. "Would you stop it? I'm fine."

Kylo didn't respond, having zeroed in on another bruise that had started to bloom on her throat, also hand shaped. Livid, he clenched his fist and ground his teeth hard.

"That bastard." Kylo growled. He gently smoothed his thumb over the bruise and Rey winced. He swore. "Sorry. Let's get something for that."

Before she had the opportunity to say anything, Kylo gently guided her back to the cot and grasped her waist to lift her so she was sitting on it. She gripped at his arms and let out a little gasp.

"I could have climbed up here on my own." Rey grumbled.

Kylo kept his hands on her waist, unwilling to let her go just yet, so they were both holding on to each other in some way. "I know." He whispered. Their gazes held for a few moments and Kylo found his eyes dropping to her lips. The desire to kiss her was overwhelming, but reluctantly, he removed his hands so he could search the drawers and cupboards behind him for a salve for her bruises.

Behind him, Rey snorted a laugh. "What? The Supreme Leader doesn't know where all the first aid supplies are kept?" She teased.

Back still turned, Kylo didn't even try to stop his smile. Locating the salve, he returned to her, unscrewing the lid.

"What is it?" She asked, eyeing the container.

"It's a salve to help heal the bruising." He replied, moving to her front and nudging her knees apart so he could stand between her spread legs. He was mildly surprised at how easily she complied to his prodding, opening them without hesitation.

"Tilt your head back." He told her gently, gathering some of the salve onto the pointer and middle fingers of his right hand. Once again, she complied, baring her throat for him. Trying to keep his mindset purely clinical, Kylo began to coat the bruise with the salve, making gentle circles over her skin with his fingers.

"I could do this on my own, too." She stated.

"I'm aware of that." He answered her, not taking his eyes off his work. Kylo was afraid if he met her eyes he would be unable to prevent himself from acting on his desire. So, he focused on being thorough, making certain to cover every inch of the bruise with his fingers. Rey was slowly relaxing under his touch and when he heard her let out a contented sigh, Kylo made the mistake of looking at her face. Rey's eyes had fluttered closed and her lips were parted slightly, curved up in a soft, blissful smile. Kylo stifled a groan and swallowed hard, bringing his other hand up to stroke her cheek, trailing his fingers down her neck and over her shoulders. At that point the salve was gone, completely rubbed in, but Kylo couldn't seem to stop touching her and Rey certainly wasn't complaining. In fact, the expression on her face, the soft noises of pleasure she was making in response to his attentions, and the way her body was completely supple for him only urged Kylo to continue.

Rey reached up to place her hands on his upper arms to stabilize herself and the move brought them closer still. Kylo leaned in, sliding his hands up into her hair and started to massage there, simply enjoying touching her. A small moan slipped out of Rey and her head slumped forward to rest on his chest. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, smoothing his hands down her back.

Rey shivered and he pulled her to the edge of the cot so that she was pressed against his whole body. Kylo settled himself between her legs so there was not an inch of her that he wasn't touching in some way. This was both good, because it felt amazing to hold her like this, but also a bad thing, because he could feel his control slipping as his arousal increased due to that same feeling.

He did want her, desperately, and he knew he had been a fool for ever trying to convince himself otherwise.

Then she nuzzled her face into his chest and Kylo knew he was falling. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I'm going to find out who is behind this," he whispered, pressing his face into her hair and nuzzling back. "And they will pay for it."

Rey lifted her head and looked over to where the First Order officer still lay crumpled on the floor. Kylo had forgotten about him entirely because he had been so caught up in Rey.

"Is he dead?" She asked.

It physically pained him to do so, but Kylo released her from his grasp and stepped back, knowing very well what she was thinking. The officer could reveal who had given him the orders to assassinate her. Kylo strode over to him and knelt beside his body, reaching out to feel for a pulse.

There was nothing. He didn't even recognize the man and there wasn't a name on his uniform. Swearing softly, Kylo stood back up. "Dead." He announced to Rey.

"I guess you won't get any answers out of him, then." She replied, and Kylo did not miss the hint of fear in her tone.

He approached her again and took her face in his hands, gazing deeply into her eyes. "You're going to be fine," he said, firm resolve resonating in his voice. "I swear I am not going to let anything happen to you."

Rey nodded and lowered her eyes. He leaned in, pressed his forehead to hers, and said, "in the meantime, I'm going to move you closer to my quarters. At least until any threat to your safety has been eliminated, I want you nearby."

"Okay." Rey whispered, reaching up to wind her arms around his neck. She was being strangely non-argumentative, Kylo thought. He didn't comment though, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I'll go and make the arrangements and then come back for you." He told her, pulling back to meet her eyes once again.

Debating on something for a moment, Kylo made his decision and dipped his head to press a kiss to her forehead. He let his lips linger on her skin for several seconds before stepping back and heading towards the door. When he reached it, Kylo turned back to face her. "Stay here. I'll post a guard so no one else can get in."

The smile that graced her gorgeous features took his breath away. "I'm not going anywhere." She said, and all Kylo could think was that those were four of the most beautiful words he had ever heard. Returning her smile, he slipped from the room, softly closing the door him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellllooooo wonderful readers! Thank you so much for your awesome comments! They truly make my day and give me the encouragement to keep this going...so please keep it up! :D**

 **This is a bit of a transition chapter, but of course I never pass up an opportunity for some sexual tension so it is in there! Enjoy and as always...please let me know what you think!**

"Supreme Leader."

Kylo turned to see Captain Hilkens hurrying to catch up with him.

"Yes?" He demanded, tone positively venomous. The moment he had left Rey, all the rage that had been tempered by her presence came roaring back and once more, Kylo felt like destroying someone. Preferably whoever it was behind the attempt on her life, because he knew very well that it had not been the assassin's idea.

The captain's expression wavered and a flicker of fear shone in his bright blue eyes in response to Kylo's evident anger. Kylo knew he was thinking back to hours before when he had been on his knees gasping for breath as Kylo willed the Force to slowly constrict his trachea.

"I beg your pardon sir," Hilkens continued. "But I have news on the Resistance that I believe you would want to hear."

Kylo stopped then, and spun around, interest piqued and attention temporarily off his manhunt for Rey's true attacker. "What is it?"

Hilkens stood up a little straighter and cleared his throat. "Our scouts have reported sightings of Resistance fighters on the planet Candora. We have reason to believe that their new base is there."

"Candora?" Kylo frowned. It wasn't a very hospitable planet…very dry, windy. Little cover, except for the labyrinthian caverns spread out like an intricate web beneath much of its surface.

The _perfect_ hiding place.

"Shall I authorize a more thorough investigation?" Hilkens asked when Kylo didn't offer a response. "General Hux is in favor of merely obliterating the entire planet, just to make certain, but I wanted to consult with you."

 _Of course, Hux wanted to blow up it up_ , Kylo thought. The malicious general wouldn't think twice about senselessly destroying a whole world and killing all its innocent inhabitants just to take out a select few. Sometimes, Kylo wondered if the man had any moral compass at all, and he knew he was one to talk about morality.

For a moment, Kylo deliberated. All he had wanted for so long was to finish wiping out the Resistance, the final threat to his rule. But now, for the second time when faced with something he thought he wanted, Kylo found himself hesitant. He knew what the driving force behind this hesitation was, because it was the same as the last time.

Rey.

She believed in _him,_ in Ben Solo. She had faith that he could be Light again and Kylo wanted to be that for her. And now, for the first time he truly believed he could. It only took him a moment of this deliberation before he made up his mind and gave Captain Hilkens a response.

"No investigation. No attack." If he took out the Resistance and Rey found out, she would never forgive him. He would lose her forever.

Hilkens blinked. "So, you want us to do nothing, sir?"

"Candora is a barren planet," Kylo replied, doing his best to make up an excuse for his out of character response. "If Resistance fighters were spotted there they were likely just scouting for supplies. I won't order a military movement on such speculation and I doubt it's worth looking into further at this time."

Captain Hilkens looked confused, but wisely didn't question Kylo again. "Yes, sir. Would you like us to continue monitoring the planet?"

"Yes, but no action is to be taken yet." Kylo told him. He knew he needed to at least give them that. If he ordered them to leave Candora alone completely, which is what he wanted, it would be far too suspicious.

Hilkens nodded, uttered another affirmation, and turned to leave.

Suddenly, Kylo had an awful thought and a cold feeling crept up his spine, dread settling in the pit of his stomach. "Oh, and Captain?" He called after the retreating officer.

Hilkens turned back. "Sir?"

"You are not to carry out _any_ of General Hux's orders unless I authorize them as well. If I hear otherwise, there will be consequences of the gravest sort that you will _not_ like. Do I make myself clear?" Kylo made his tone as low and menacing as possible, needing to get the message across to Hilkens.

The Captain's face went ashen and he swallowed, hard. "Of course, sir."

"You may go." Kylo said then, and Hilkens turned away once more, walking off back in the direction which he had come.

Kylo watched him go, mentally altering his course of action. First, he would get Rey settled. Then, he was going to have a very serious conversation with General Hux.

Mere hours after she was nearly murdered in the infirmary, Rey found herself standing in Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's private quarters. He himself had disappeared through another set of doors immediately after they arrived, leaving Rey standing awkwardly in the center of the room. With nothing else to do since he had told her to wait there, she took the opportunity to look around and take in the inside life of the enigmatic man she'd come to know.

The room itself was nothing remarkable, and certainly nothing one would expect for the leader of the entire galaxy. Though a decent size, it wasn't overly large. The walls were a cold, generic steel gray in color and the lighting was dim.

A relatively large bed dominated one wall. It was neatly made, crisp black satin sheets pulled taunt at the corners, and the two pillows perfectly fluffed against the headboard.

 _The whole room is immaculate,_ Rey realized. That was why it seemed so cold. There was nothing there but the essentials and everything had its place, carefully tucked away so that the room looked completely uninhabited. Somehow, she wasn't at all surprised that Ben was extremely neat and organized.

There were four doors in the room: the one through which they had entered, the one through which he had disappeared at the opposite wall of the room, and two right next to each other on the same wall as the bed. Rey assumed the last two were a fresher and a closet.

The last thing she noticed in the room (and the only thing that seemed at all personal) was a single chair next to a small, open cabinet full of books. A reading lamp sat next to the chair. Kylo Ren enjoyed reading? Or was that another part of Ben Solo shining through? Rey decided to add it to her mission to find out.

It was that moment that he came back into the room. Rey jumped, even though she wasn't doing anything.

"Didn't mean to startle you." He stated plainly, as he strode over to stand in front of her. Rey lifted her eyes to meet his when he stopped.

She felt her breathing hitch under his intense gaze. Kylo's lips parted and Rey suddenly felt dizzy. His closeness was intoxicating and she wanted to lean into him so badly.

"I was just checking a few last minute things," he started, voice sounding hoarse. "Follow me."

Kylo turned, somewhat stiffly, and walked back in the direction from which he had come. This time, Rey followed him, heeding his new instruction.

The door led to another bedroom, almost identical to his. The only differences were the white sheets on the bed and the lack of reading nook. It was also a bit smaller and only had one door (other than the one that connected to his room).

"I know it's not much, but it will have to do for now. You'll be safe here. No one can get in without going through my quarters." Kylo told her.

Rey was... _speechless_. He had done this _for her_. To keep _her_ safe.

"It's perfect, thank you." She replied, sincerity evident in her tone.

Kylo nodded. "I hope the bed is comfortable enough."

"I wouldn't know the difference." She blurted out, not thinking.

He looked over at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Rey started. "I've never actually slept in a real bed before so I wouldn't know if this mattress was more or less comfortable than any other." She blushed then, embarrassed. How pathetic sounding was that?

He was silent for a moment and Rey didn't look at him.

"Well, if you aren't comfortable, let me know so I can remedy that. I want you to be comfortable, Rey."

She clenched her eyes shut against the sudden wave of emotion that hit her. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. Everyone deserves to sleep in a real bed." He replied.

"No," Rey shook her head, meeting his eyes once more and taking a step closer to him. "Not the bed. Everything else. I never really thanked you for saving my life the first time, and now you've done it again. So, thank you."

Kylo gazed down at her with an unreadable expression. He swallowed hard, again. "You're welcome." The words were spoken so softly that Rey could barely hear them. There was an uncomfortable beat of silence when they both just continued to stare at each other. In her peripheral vision Rey caught Kylo's fingers twitch almost imperceptibly. Then he brought his hand up and gently touched the side of her neck, where Rey knew the angry hand-shaped bruise still marred her skin.

"Does it pain you?" He asked, lightly tracing it with his fingers. She shivered as another wave of desire pulsed through her. Every time he touched her it was the same; she had no control over her body's traitorous reaction to him.

"No," she replied, fighting the urge to close her eyes and tilt her head back to give him better access. "That salve works wonders."

He nodded, still touching her. "I'll make sure to have some more brought up. It should be reapplied."

 _So long as you're the one who does it._ Rey wanted to say and then bit her lip, shocked at her own thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hand stilling.

"Nothing." She replied quickly, and silently wished he would continue touching her. As if hearing her thoughts, he trailed his fingers down her throat and past her collarbone, lightly brushing the curve of her breast before letting his hand fall to his side. Rey felt like she was going to pass out.

"I should go," Kylo whispered. "I'll be back later though."

"Right," she replied, slightly breathless. "I'll just...I'll wait here for you to...to come back." What. The. Actual. Hell. Was. She. Trying. To. Say?

"The fresher is through there should you need it." Kylo told her, mercifully ignoring her humiliating babbling and pointing to the one other door in the room. "Clean clothes are in the dresser. I wasn't sure of your size…if they don't fit just let me know."

"Alright." Rey murmured, feeling hot and flushed all over her body. She did need a shower. A cold one.

"And I'll have some food brought up." He added, eyeing her tiny form. Rey knew she was too skinny. She had always been too skinny...malnourished.

"Any requests?" Kylo asked.

 _You._ It took Rey a moment to realize he was talking about food.

"Um, I'll eat anything. You can't exactly be a picky eater on Jakku."

He observed her thoughtfully, a small frown on his face. "Noted. I'll order a variety so we can determine your preferences." He said softly, and turned away from her, disappearing out the door.

After leaving Rey, Kylo headed back down to the infirmary to put in the order for more salve. Then, he planned on finding and confronting Hux. When he arrived, he found the same nurse he had run into the previous day in the reception area. She was sitting behind a screen, and didn't look up initially.

"Please take a seat and I'll be right with you." She said.

Kylo didn't move.

She looked up. And her eyes widened before she scrambled to her feet and frantically straightened her uniform.

"Supreme Leader. I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"It's alright," he replied. "You're only doing your job."

She nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"I need another jar of salve."

"Certainly. What kind would you like?"

He frowned. _There was more than one kind?_

"What would you recommend?" He asked. The young nurse looked up at him and blinked. "Well, that depends. What kind of wound is it?"

"Severe bruising." He replied.

She came around the desk and strode over to a medicine cabinet. "In that case I recommend the arnica blend." She took out a round white container with a green top and handed it to him.

He examined the label before responding, "thank you."

"It's my pleasure," she replied. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Supreme Leader?"

He was about to politely decline her offer, but then he had a thought. "Actually, there is one more thing with which I may need your assistance."

A few minutes later Kylo and the nurse were standing over the body of the assassin in the morgue. She gasped and pressed a hand to her mouth. Kylo noted she looked quite pale and hoped she wasn't going to faint on him. Surely, she had seen worse during her time working in the infirmary.

"Do you recognize this man?" He asked.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't say that I do. So many officers come in and out of the infirmary and I've only been working there for a few months as it is."

 _Ah_ , Kylo thought. _A newcomer_. That was why she seemed so shaken by the cadaver in front of them.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, hanging her head.

"Don't be." He replied. "I knew it was a slim chance."

"I'm sure someone else might know who he is," she offered. "Perhaps one of the other nurses or another officer? General Hux?"

"No." Kylo snapped, and the woman recoiled at the venom in his voice. He immediately felt bad.

"What's your name?" He inquired, making his tone as gentle as he could.

"Gwenyth." She whispered, looking up at him in surprise.

Kylo managed a small smile, trying to put her at ease. "Gwenyth," he started. "I can't make this man's death public knowledge. He tried to murder the patient I had removed from the infirmary earlier today. The young woman I brought back from Holden."

She gasped. "Oh, good heavens! Is she alright?"

"Yes," he assured her. "I'm trying to figure out who ordered him to do it, but if I make it common knowledge, the culprit will know I'm onto them. So, you know why I must ask you to keep this to yourself. Can I trust you, Gwenyth?"

"Oh, of course." She nodded. "Yes, Supreme Leader. I won't breathe a word of this, I swear."

"Thank you. I appreciate your loyalty."

Gwenyth nodded again. "And if there's anything else I can do for you or the patient, please let me know."

Kylo smiled tightly, mind back on how he was going to handle meeting with General Hux. "I will."

When Kylo said he would order a variety of food, Rey didn't think he meant the entire kitchen's contents. That's what it looked like when the food trays finally stopped coming. She was standing in the middle of Kylo's room (where everything was dumped, evidently) staring at what had to be twenty-five plates of different types of food. Rey didn't even know there could be so many different foods.

Not knowing where to start, Rey went with familiarity and walked over to a plate full of different breads; rolls, sliced loaves of white, wheat, and something with nuts in it. There was also a bread that appeared to have bits of fruit in it with a swirling design. Rey grabbed a roll and started to nibble on it as she walked around to the other plates and took bits and pieces from various things to sample them. Everything was so delicious and Rey found herself moaning at the taste as she tried it all.

So, she ate. And ate. And _ate._

When Rey had sufficiently stuffed herself to the point of nearly not being able to breathe, she figured that was her cue to stop eating. Sitting back, she marveled at the feeling of actually being full. It had certainly never happened back on Jakku. There, on a good day she would feel at least close to being sated, and on a bad day, she would go to bed with her empty belly cramping painfully.

Now, her stomach was so full it was slightly distended. She poked at it, fascinated. Then promptly felt silly for being fascinated at something that was normal for so many people. Unsure of what she should do next, Rey did her best to consolidate the uneaten foods (of which there was a large amount) and then meandered into the bedroom Kylo had said was hers, where she pealed out of her pants and collapsed on the bed with a contented sigh.

 _A nap would be great,_ she thought. Then frowned, catching a whiff of her hair. But maybe a shower first. She hadn't had one since before Holden, aside from the nurses cleaning her wound. Reluctantly, Rey rolled herself off the bed and shuffled to the fresher. That turned out to be another new experience because she had never seen a shower like it before. There were three different showerheads and probably enough room for five people. Not to mention the buttons; Rey couldn't believe the number of buttons and she certainly didn't know what to do with any one of them.

After nearly scalding herself and then promptly freezing herself trying to figure out how the thing worked, Rey got the hang of it and was able to finish her shower. _They should install an instruction manual for this thing,_ she thought grumpily to herself while scrubbing her hair.

Fortuitously, she tracked down a towel with little difficulty and dried off before slipping into a fresh pair of gray leggings and a black tunic she found in the dresser just where Kylo said they would be.

Then, with a full belly and clean from the shower with nothing else to do, Rey climbed into the lush bed and pulled the covers over herself, surrendering to the sudden exhaustion that came over her.

 **Alright so there you have it! Stay tuned for more to come...**

 **Side note: What do you all think of Gwenyth becoming a bigger part of the story? At first, I didn't have any plans for her, but she was kinda developed more in this chapter and I am starting to like the idea of her becoming Kylo's eyes on the inside in a way...nurse spy...idk, lemme know what you think in the comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gahhhhh I am terrible at updating! So sorry this has taken so long. I haven't had a lot of time to write and I don't see it getting better, so please please please be patient with me and don't give up on this story! This chapter is a bit long (I got a tad carried away with certain parts), but overall I am happy with how it turned out. I think many of you will like what occurs here too, as I know you've all been waiting for a little more than the teasing sexual tension I've been writing. *wink wink***

 **Also, I have included the links to the fanart that inspired this entire fic. I fell in love with both of them because the bridal carry in TFA is by far one of my favorite scenes. Let me know how you like them! 3**

 **Thank you to everyone who left kudos and/or a review! They truly make my day and I hope you will leave one for this chapter as well and let me know what you think. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars (or anything pertaining to it). And...I don't own the artwork, nor do I know who does. I simply think they are amazing pieces and wanted to share.**

pin/761671355701667666/

pin/460211655654283579/

General Hux was highly annoyed. He had been in the middle of a very important strategy meeting with his officers when Kylo Ren summoned him. _Summoned_ him, General Armitage Hux, like he was some dog whose only role was to wait at the _Supreme Leader's_ beck and call. Oh, how he _hated_ Kylo Ren. As of late, Hux's fantasies of killing the Supreme Leader had become more and more detailed and much more frequent. His personal favorites were those that involved Ren on his knees _begging_ for mercy, but not receiving it as Hux took a blade and drove it deep into his chest, smiling as he watched the blood spill from the wound and the life fade from his eyes. Hux smiled even now, just thinking of it.

But he knew he had to be careful. It was no secret that Ren could see into anyone's mind with the correct probing, and Hux didn't want him to see his blatantly treasonous thoughts. As it was, he had no idea why he was being called upon. What could he possibly need to discuss with him so soon after their last meeting? After all, Hux had much more important matters that needed attending. First and foremost, he needed to get in contact with Corporal Weston and find out if he had successfully exterminated the scavenger _filth._ Then, he needed to meet with the board of generals to organize the First Order's next planetary strike. He certainly didn't have time for Ren's games.

But now it was time to put his frustration aside because he had arrived at the Supreme Leader's throne room, which was not dissimilar to Snoke's throne room. Hux took a deep breath and pushed back his thoughts, coming to a stop in the open doorway. He could see Kylo Ren sitting on his massive obsidian throne situated in the center of the room, raised slightly on a dais. Ren was lounging casually, like a large cat resting in a tree after a successful hunt. Everything about him had a certain leonine grace and Hux found himself squirming internally as Kylo's dark, predatory eyes fell upon him.

"Come in, Armitage." Kylo greeted, trying his best to keep his voice neutral and squelching the urge to immediately throttle the wayward general.

Hux stepped fully into the room and strode forward brusquely, stopping ten feet away from where Kylo sat and giving a quick bow of his head. "You wished to speak with me, Supreme Leader." He said, and Kylo did not miss the barely masked annoyance in his tone.

"Yes," Kylo replied. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Of course," said Hux. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Kylo's lips curved upwards in a humorless smirk. The man clearly had no idea. "I'm sure I'll think of something else later, but for now I'll settle with you ceasing in your attempts to murder those under my jurisdiction."

Hux blinked in confusion, though Kylo knew it was fake. "I'm quite certain I don't know what you mean, sir."

 _So, that's how he wanted to play this._

"Oh? Perhaps this will help you remember." Kylo said and proceeded to use the Force to float the dead officer's body into the room, dropping him unceremoniously at Hux's feet.

The General went pale, which was an odd sight given how white his skin already was, Kylo noted. He swallowed hard and stepped back from the corpse, his face going from pure alabaster to taking on a slight green tinge in color. He looked as if he was going to be sick.

"What-what is this?" He demanded.

"I think you mean 'who' is this," Kylo stated. "I have no idea, but I was rather hoping you might tell me."

"I-I've never seen this man in my life." Hux said insistently.

"I thought you might say that," started Kylo. "Are you even capable of telling the truth?"

"I am, Supreme Leader, I-" Hux broke off, choking as Kylo tapped into the Force.

"I grow tired of your games, Armitage," he started. "I've given you the chance to confess, and you refused. Now I will _take_ what I want by force."

With that, Kylo began to dig into the general's mind viciously, without holding back.

Hux screamed in agony and fell to the ground, writhing in pain as he fought against the iron tipped claws digging into his brain. But he was no match for Kylo, who smiled wickedly before saying, "actually, I have to thank you, general. If you had confessed, I wouldn't have such a lovely excuse to do this to you." He pushed into Hux's mind deeper, not even looking for confirmation yet, simply enjoying making him suffer as Rey had suffered.

He planned on taking every ounce of pain Hux had caused her and returning it tenfold. This is what the general got for trying to take away what was _his._ Kylo savored every scream and plea for mercy.

After a few more glorious minutes of torture, Kylo noticed that Hux looked like he was about to pass out. He quickly pulled back, not out of sympathy, but because it was no easy feat to glean anything from an unconscious mind. The general collapsed in a heap on the floor, gasping in a futile attempt to catch his breath.

Kylo stood from his seat and stepped off the dais, striding forward to stand over Hux. He crouched down, staring down at him intently, expression completely blank as he said, "I'm going to give you one last chance to confess."

Hux lifted his head and glowered at Kylo, pure, undiluted hate in his eyes. "Alright, fine. Yes, I did it. I ordered Colonel Weston to end her life as it should have been ages ago."

"That wasn't up to you to decide." Replied Kylo, voice low and deadly. He was barely keeping his rage reined in so he didn't kill the general prematurely.

"That reproachful scavenger scum doesn't deserve to live!" Hux spat venomously. "She _murdered_ Supreme Leader Snoke."

"So, you saw fit to have her murdered in retaliation?"

"Why do you insist on protecting her?" Hux shot back. "She doesn't deserve protection or mercy of any kind. She is worthless and should be treated as such. She is _nothing."_

Kylo snapped. He couldn't listen to Hux insult Rey anymore. Not even bothering with the Force, he simply punched Hux in the face. It was a viscous, powerful blow that sent the general sprawling backwards. Before he could fall however, Kylo lunged after him and grabbed his throat, slamming Hux against one of the vertical stone slabs that lined the perimeter of the throne room.

"I've had it with your insubordination and blatant disregard for innocent lives," snarled Kylo. "I tried to tolerate it and be lenient because of your surprising popularity with the other generals, but you crossed a line when you dared to go after her. _That_ was your fatal mistake…the one that will cost you your life."

"You can't kill me." Hux said, with such conviction that Kylo was taken aback. He raised his brow. That was the last response he expected from the general. "Oh, I assure you," he replied, applying more pressure to Hux's throat. "I can. And I will."

"Then kiss your precious scavenger goodbye."

Kylo froze, ice cold fear seeping into his veins. _"What?"_ He demanded, immediately alleviating the pressure he had been putting on the general's windpipe.

Hux smiled wickedly, seeing that he had now gained the proverbial upper hand, even though Kylo still had a hold of his throat. "Ahhh so I was right," he started, in a taunting tone. "You do have feelings for her. I never would have thought anyone could weasel their way under your skin and into your blackened heart, least of all a filthy scavenger. It seems I was wrong."

Kylo snarled and shoved Hux against the slab even harder. "Don't play games with me, Armitage. Every second you waste taunting me is another second of torture you buy yourself."

"You can't touch me, Ren. I have men all over this ship, within every regiment and holding every rank. And they are under orders to not only mutiny against you if I am killed, but also to execute her immediately."

Kylo stared at him in shock. _What?_ But then he had another thought and it was his turn to smile wickedly. "Fool. I'll simply kill every single one of them after I extract their identities from your mind."

"I thought you might say that," Hux replied. "Which is why I don't know who any of them are. The order was sent out at random to a small group of my most trusted men with further instructions for them to select their own groups, and so on. You can't win this, Ren. One wrong move and not only do you lose your title, but you lose her as well."

With a feral growl of rage, Kylo roughly flung Hux down to the floor and stalked away, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "You're bluffing." He snapped, turning back to face the general, who was just finishing getting to his feet.

"Maybe. But do you really want to gamble her life on that chance?" Hux countered with a smirk.

Kylo stepped in close to him and took full advantage of the few extra inches of height he had on the general. He stared down at him menacingly, radiating raw power from every part of his body, wanting Hux to know just how much he was holding back.

"Congratulations, General," he whispered, tone low and deadly. "You've successfully outmaneuvered me this time. And in so doing, you've all but signed your own death warrant."

Hux had the nerve to smirk, looking _pleased_ with himself. "We'll see, Supreme Leader."

Kylo growled, feeling another wave of rage come over him. He clenched his fists. Oh, how easy it would be to snap Hux's neck. It would be like breaking the thinnest, most feeble twig. "If you or one of your lackey's ever go near her again, I will not hesitate, threat of mutiny or not. You will be dead before you can even register what happened." He said, then turned and left the room before he lost control and ripped Hux's head off his body.

By the time Kylo made it back to his quarters he had worked himself up so much he was ready to explode. However, he stopped himself from taking it out on the far wall in his room when he remembered that he was no longer alone. Swallowing back his impending outburst, Kylo went to go check on Rey. He had been pleased to see that she had eaten quite a bit of the food he had delivered to the room; she needed it. Kylo had every intention of putting some weight on her while she was with him. He hated that she had such a difficult life on Jakku and if it was up to him, she would never go hungry or without a real bed ever again.

When he entered her room, he found Rey out cold in the bed. All at once, every bit of anger that was coursing through his veins dissipated as his gaze landed upon her. Kylo's lips curved up in a small smile as he took in how relaxed she seemed. She was on her back, with one arm bent up to rest beside her head, palm up, and her other hand rested on her belly. The covers were twisted around her narrow waist and the thin tunic she wore had ridden up her body so that the skin of her lower abdomen was exposed. The top was low cut and sagged down because it was too big for her, so he could see the soft swells of her breasts, rising and falling with her chest as she breathed.

Kylo's mouth went dry at the sight. Silently, so as not to wake her, he approached the bed. Acutely, he remembered her comment about him watching her sleep being creepy, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. As he watched she became restless, legs moving and head whipping back and forth. When she let out a soft whimper, he was immediately concerned that she was experiencing a nightmare and went to move closer, ready to wake her up if need be.

Then she moaned.

Kylo froze, rooted to the spot as his eyes widened. Rey started to pant, thrashing becoming more frantic, but still she did not wake. Whatever this was, it was _not_ a nightmare. Of that he was certain. He also knew that whatever it was, it probably wasn't a good idea for him to stay. He'd felt his arousal as soon as he had laid eyes upon her, and now the little mewling noises she was making in her sleep certainly were _not_ helping that situation.

Kylo was just mustering up the strength and willpower to back away, when she _spoke._

"Ben…" Rey said around a breathy moan. Hearing his name fall from her lips sent even more blood rushing to his groin, causing a sudden, intense dizziness to come over him.

Kylo swore and gripped the edge of her bed, catching himself from swaying. He shut his eyes and clenched his fists so tight around the footboard that he was sure his knuckles were white. It was a good thing though. The pain from gripping it so tightly helped distract him from how badly his body was aching for her. Kylo wanted nothing more than to fall onto her and ravage her body until she wasn't just moaning his name, but screaming it in pure ecstasy. From the way she had said his name and how she was writhing on the bed, Kylo was almost certain she shared his desire, but he wouldn't act on it until he heard it from her own lips.

Exercising an incredible amount of restraint, Kylo leaned down and pulled the covers up to below Rey's chin and tucked them around her. Bending his head, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger for a few blissful moments as he breathed in her scent that was quickly becoming like a drug to him. He was dying to kiss her on the lips, but that was another thing that had to wait for her verbal consent. Reluctantly, he pulled away, but brought his hand up to stroke her face as he did so, needing to touch her for as long as possible.

Then he slowly backed out of the room, keeping his eyes on her until he pulled the door shut, effectively blocking his view. It closed definitively with a soft click, and Kylo immediately headed to his fresher, in desperate need of a cold shower.

Rey was roused from her peaceful sleep suddenly in the middle of the night, feeling distressed and simultaneously confused. It only took her a moment to realize her puzzlement was because the feelings of distress and panic were not her own. They were Ben's. Scrambling to disentangle the blankets from around her legs, Rey almost fell out of the bed in her efforts. Finding her balance, she ran to Ben's room, ready to fend off an attacker. However, as soon as she crossed the threshold separating their rooms, Rey ground to a halt.

Ben was sleeping, lying on his back in bed, devoid of a shirt. Those black satin sheets were pushed down around his waist so she had a completely unimpeded view of his naked chest. It wasn't the first time she had seen him like that, but Rey still found herself marveling at his beauty. He looked at if he was sculpted out of the finest marble, all muscled steel from his well-defined pectorals to the twin rows of tightly rolled abdominals.

Rey could have stared at him forever, but she was jerked back to the present when he suddenly started to thrash and the feelings of distress she was picking up from him peaked. He was having a nightmare.

Unsure of what else to do, Rey slowly approached the bed and reached out her hand to tentatively place it on his shoulder.

"Ben," she whispered softly, "Ben, wake up. You're dreaming."

His body jerked, but he didn't wake. As he continued to thrash, caught in the thralls of his subconscious mind, Rey started to feel more distressed herself. Desperate, she closed her eyes and reached out with the Force, attempting to soothe him.

 _It's alright, I'm here. You're okay._

She repeated this a few times until she felt a sudden calm descend over him. Opening her eyes, Rey found Ben watching her with a sleepy, half-lidded gaze. The intensity had her feeling weak at the knees. Suddenly feeling awkward, Rey removed her hand from his shoulder and wrapped her arms around herself nervously.

"I'm sorry. I woke up because I could feel your distress and I wanted to help. That's why I'm in here, I-"

Her rambling explanation was cut off abruptly when Ben's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Before she could react, he had yanked her down to him. Rey fell, and landed directly on his very bare, very hard, very warm chest. She landed with a huff and quickly found herself immobile, pinned by his arms that were crushing her tightly to him. Cheek pressed against his pectoral and right hand resting on his shoulder, Rey froze, completely tense. One of his hands found its way to the back of her head and tangled in her hair and the other slid down to her lower back. She shivered as tingles spread from everywhere he was touching her.

 _He was...he was so warm._ Rey thought to herself. And despite the hardness of his muscled torso, she found herself melting into him, giving into the wonderful sensation of being held.

He rolled over onto his side then, bringing her with him so that her whole body was tucked securely against him. Rey took a deep breath and took in his now almost familiar scent, winding her arm around his waist and squeezing lightly, hugging him. Ben's grip on her tightened even more in response and she felt his face nuzzle into her hair. Rey felt a sudden and overwhelming urge to place a kiss to his sternum, which was where her nose was currently squished against.

For once, she decided to give in to her desire and pressed her lips to chest, lingering and breathing him in.

Ben released a shuddering breath before she felt him reciprocate her gesture by smoothing back her hair and kissing her temple.

Rey marveled at how amazing it felt to be in his arms like this. Of course, he had held her several times over the past few days, but this time seemed different. There was a certain intimacy to it that hadn't been present in the past. The tension that always loomed over them wasn't there this time; instead, there was a feeling of comfort and security. Rey wanted nothing more but to melt into him, content to stay like that forever.

Because in that moment, Rey realized, neither one of them was fighting the undeniable pull between them, urging them to be together. Instead, they obliged it and gave into their mutual desire to be close. Still though, Rey wanted more. But for now, this was enough.

For now, she closed her eyes and let herself drift into the warm waters of sleep, safe in the arms of a man she had once called a monster.

Rey woke up the next morning and immediately felt disoriented. Slowly, her senses came back to her as she remembered the events of the previous night. She was lying on her side and there was a solid, warm body behind her, curled around her like a cocoon. A heavy arm was draped over her midsection and a warm palm pressed against her bare skin just below her breasts.

Ben.

She was... _spooning_ with the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Rey felt the absurd urge to giggle at how ridiculous it sounded, but she didn't want to wake him. As it was, her waking already must have roused him slightly because his arm tightened around her and she felt him nuzzle his face into her neck. She rolled on her back with a contented sigh and then his warm lips were pressing a tender kiss to her throat. Completely bared to him and utterly trusting, Rey's eyes fluttered closed and she arched her back when his mouth trailed down to trace her collarbone. Rey wanted him to keep going. She knew then that she would let him do anything, so long as he kept touching her.

As if reading her mind, Ben drifted his hand laying on her stomach down to her hip and pulled, hauling her entire body on top of him so that they were perfectly aligned. Rey whimpered when she felt his hardness against her pelvis.

 _He was...he was aroused_. And she felt the need to press her legs together, a sudden heat flaring between them. Without thinking, Rey rocked her hips against him and he groaned. It was a deep sound, still groggy from sleep, and also quite possibly the most erotic thing she'd ever heard.

Desperate for more friction, Rey's legs parted of their own accord so that her aching core was right where she wanted it to be. Beneath her, Ben had gone completely rigid and for a moment, she was concerned she had gone too far.

But then his hands slid down to settle on her hips and applied pressure, pushing her more firmly against his growing arousal. Rey was completely unprepared for the strength of the little shocks of pleasure that spread out to every part of her body. She gasped and placed her hands on the mattress on each side of him so she could lift her head and meet his eyes. Their faces were only a few inches apart and as she gazed down at him and he up at her, Rey saw him swallow hard. His fingers on her hips spasmed and then she was being flipped, landing on her back with a huff as he switched their positions. Dazed, Rey blinked up at Ben, who was now hovering above her with a hungry look in his eyes.

His lips were so close to hers.

"Please." Rey pleaded, unsure exactly what she was asking. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight.

Ben's expression darkened with raw desire and Rey couldn't stop herself from squirming underneath him, desperately urging him to do something, anything. He leaned down slowly and Rey's heart sped up even more. This was it. He was finally going to kiss her.

She felt his warm breath on her lips first, and then the soft press of his mouth. Sparks seemed to ignite from where they were joined and Rey's whole body felt alive as the Force rippled and throbbed between them, almost as if it was urging them to continue.

His lips had barely brushed her own when suddenly an alarm started blaring, piercing the perfection of the moment. They both jumped and Ben swore colorfully, dropping his head down to the crook of her neck and letting out a frustrated snarl. He then pressed a quick kiss to her pulse point and cheek before rolling off her and getting up.

Feeling flushed and still throbbing with desire for him, Rey pushed herself up on her elbows and asked frantically. "The Resistance?"

"I don't know." Ben replied, clipping on his belt and saber. A cold stab of fear hit Rey then. She knew that Ben Solo had been with her, but now she wasn't sure if he had gone back to Kylo Ren.

"Please..." and started. "If it is them, please don't-"

He cut her off by bringing his hand up to gently cup her cheek and snagged her with his dark eyes. "Rey," he said. "It will be okay. I promise."

Before she could even register what happened, he was gone, leaving her sitting up on his bed, feeling more confused and frustrated than ever.

Kylo was gone for most of the day on official First Order business. He went from addressing the source of the alarm (which turned out to be triggered by passing debris) to hours of meetings and overseeing training exercises. After it all, he finally returned to his quarters. A part of him had been anxious to go back and see Rey, hating every moment apart from her, but another part of him had been grateful for the hours away. It had allowed him to recover from the intensity of what occurred between them that morning.

Just thinking about it still made him feel dizzy. He entered his room fully intending to go straight to bed, but was surprised to see Rey curled up in his chair, a book laying open on her lap. Kylo's lips curled up in a smile at the sight. _Stars, he adored her._

Walking up, he leaned down and carefully scooped her up in arms, her head slumping against his chest as he cradled her. Rey stirred and whimpered softly. The sound made his heart clench painfully and he just wanted to crush her to him and never let go.

"It's alright, sweetheart. It's me." He whispered into her ear. Rey turned her head and nuzzled him. "Ben…" she sighed. Unable to help himself, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Kylo started to walk her towards her room, but then stopped halfway to the door, a thought flying into his head.

 _More like a desire_. All it took was one glance down at her serene face and he made up his mind. Turning around, Kylo marched purposefully over to his bed, used the Force to pull back the sheets, and laid her gently upon it. He then divested himself of his gear and outer clothing until he was in nothing but black sleep pants. Finally, he peeled back the covers and slid into bed behind Rey, reaching out and pulling her back against him so he could curl his body around her smaller frame.

He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. She was like a drug to him. In that moment, entirely wrapped around her, Kylo realized that he would move the very galaxy to keep her safe. And because of that, he knew what he had to do the next day. If he was going to keep Rey safe, he had to find and destroy Hux's men, and he would need help to do it.

Thankfully, Kylo knew just who to ask.

 **OOOOOOOH who do you think he is gonna ask? I bet you guys can guess!**

 **Also, so sorry for how evil I was ripping away that kiss you all wanted so badly. I had to though. It was just too perfect, so I had to ruin it a little and keep up the slow burn I have been trying to deliver. I hope you can forgive me and that the other parts were enough to tide you over!**

 **Maybe if I get enough feedback you all might finally get what you want in the next chapter. *winks***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *walks sheepishly into the room* hey, guys...it has been a while. I am so so so sorry that I have been so absent. I had a lot of stuff going on in my life and I needed to take a break from writing for multiple reasons. Assuming people are still interested in this story, I am planning on finishing it. I have it outlined mostly and just need to write it out now. Anyway, without further ado, I give you chapter 7! I hope that some stuff in here makes up for the year and a half wait...mind the updated tags as we start to earn our M rating in this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot line.**

For the second time in less than 24 hours, Rey woke up in Ben's arms. She was roused from sleep for no reason it seemed and as her eyes adjusted to the dark room Rey figured it was likely just the early hours of the morning. Beside her, Ben stirred in his sleep, tightening the arm he had draped over her midsection. Absently, she realized that he must have carried her to his bed, since she was certain she had fallen asleep on the chair.

Turning her head to gaze upon his face, Rey felt a pang of some emotion she couldn't name. Or perhaps, she was just afraid to name it, for fear that after admitting it to herself there would be no turning back.

He looked so peaceful and content...so young. Almost like the boy Rey imagined he once was, before Snoke corrupted his heart and turned him to the dark side. Unable to help herself, Rey reached out and gently brushed back a lock of his silky black hair that had fallen in front of his face. Her fingertips lightly traced his temple and down the curve of his cheek. He was so gorgeous.

Suddenly feeling tired again, she slowly rolled over onto her side so she was facing him and laid her head on his bare torso, needing to feel his closeness. When his arms came up to wrap around her Rey was afraid she had woken him, but the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest indicated that was not the case. In no time at all the warm waters of sleep beckoned her and she fell back into a blissful slumber.

The next morning Kylo woke up first. Rey was sleeping soundly, sprawled across his chest. One of her legs was wedged between his and she had the other up around his hip. He lay there for a few minutes, both because he wasn't sure how he could get up without disturbing her, and because a large part of him didn't even want to leave. Rey was warm and soft pressed against him and Kylo wished he could simply stay there forever and enjoy the feeling of holding her.

Rey didn't help matters when she then proceeded to wiggle in his arms. The feeling of her hips rolling against his pelvis sent a jolt straight to his rapidly hardening erection. His heart just about exploded when she tilted her head up and nuzzled into his neck. Her warm breath tickled the skin there and sent shivers down his spine. Kylo swore and dipped his head to breathe in her scent. He still couldn't get over just how much he adored this woman.

It physically pained him to do so, but Kylo knew that if he didn't leave before she woke up he wasn't going to leave. Ever so gently, he used the Force to compel her to stay asleep as he careful slid out of bed. Lowering her back down to the mattress, Kylo eased her head onto his pillow before pulling the covers up around her body. Rey made adorable little sniffling noises and turned to bury her face into the softness below her head. Kylo smiled and reached out to tenderly stroke her cheek.

Rey hummed a quiet sigh and turned towards his touch.

And oh, how that simple, involuntary movement of hers struck Kylo to his core. Bending over he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

 _I'll protect you, my angel. I promise._

Finally tearing himself away from her side, Kylo started to walk to the door. Then he stopped, a thought coming into his head. Making a split-second decision, he turned around, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and scrawled out a note. Then, he placed it on the nightstand table and left.

When Rey awoke Ben was gone. She had immediately reached out for him across the bed, but her fingers met only cold, empty sheets. Frowning, she rolled over and sat up, looking around the room. There was no sign he was even there. Then her eyes fell upon the piece of paper on the bedside table. That hadn't been there before.

Rey snatched it up and realized it was a note written in elegant cursive.

 _Rey,_

 _I had to attend to a few matters, but I didn't want to wake you to tell you I was leaving. Feel free to order anything from the kitchens if you are hungry. I'll be back later, I promise._

 _Know that I wish I was there with you now._

 _Ben_

Smiling to herself, Rey clutched the notes to her heart and crawled over to the side of the bed where he had been sleeping. Curling up, she pressed her face to his pillow and basked in his lingering scent. It made her feel safe, secure. _He_ made her feel safe and secure. No one had ever taken care of her like Ben had those past few days and Rey felt like it was definitely something to which she could grow accustomed.

Easily.

But would he ever open up about his own feelings? Rey knew he had to feel at least something for her, as she doubted that his behavior since he had saved her life back on Holden could be explained by anything else. Regardless, she needed to know for certain and so Rey silently swore to herself that when he returned later she would confront him about it and demand an answer.

Kylo had been to the infirmary ward more times in the past several days than he had been all his years with the First Order combined. The thought occurred to him when he walked through the now familiar polished, sterile looking white door. He was relieved when he saw that Gwenyth sat behind the reception desk once more.

She looked up when he entered and immediately stood upon seeing it was him. "Supreme Leader." Greeted the young woman, fidgeting nervously.

Kylo stifled an exasperated sigh. What was it going to take to convince the nurse that he wasn't going to cause her any harm?

"Gwenyth." He replied with a curt nod. "I was hoping I might have a minute of your time."

Gwenyth blinked, eyes still wide, and Kylo had the absurd thought that she very much resembled those weird birds on Ach-to. What were they called again? Porgs?

"Of course," she replied. "What can I do for you?"

Just then another nurse and a couple medical droids went by. Kylo watched them disappear down the hall and then turned back to Gwenyth.

"Perhaps there is somewhere we can speak in private? This is not something that can be known by anyone else."

Gwenyth blinked in surprise. "Uh, yes. Of course. We can use one of the vacant exam rooms. The walls are sound proof."

She turned and walked away, towards the rows of exam room doors. Kylo smiled and followed her into room 4. After she shut the door after them, Gwenyth stood in the center of the room wringing her thin hands nervously.

Kylo sighed. "Gwenyth, I am not going to hurt you. Please relax."

Her movement ceased immediately. "I'm sorry."

"I'm here because I need your help." He said then, deciding not to beat about the bush and instead get straight to the point.

"M-my help?" The nurse stuttered.

"Yes. I need someone loyal to me and who I can trust. I believe that's you. Am I mistaken in this belief?"

"Of course not."

"Don't answer out of fear, Gwenyth. I want honesty. You will not be punished if you are not up to this task, but I need to know for sure before I tell you exactly it is that I am asking of you. It is not for the faint of heart, but if you agree I will be in your debt. Anything you want or need, it's yours." He told her, meaning every word.

Her eyes widened slightly and then she dropped her gaze and murmured softly. "I-I would like the opportunity to see my family again."

Kylo considered her for a moment before replying. "If you help me, I will see to it personally that you are given the opportunity to return to your family…permanently if you should wish it."

Gwenyth's eyes widened in shock, but she recovered quickly, suddenly straightening, expression reflecting resolve. "She straightened, suddenly looking resolved. "What do I have to do?"

Kylo smiled before continuing. "Do you remember the young woman whom I removed from the infirmary after there was an attempt on her life?"

Gwenyth nodded. "Of course. From what I could tell while she was here, I believe she has a kind heart."

Kylo blinked. That was not what he expected her to say. "She does." He mused after a moment, voice slightly rough with emotion. He cleared his throat before continuing. "You told me that if there was anything else you could do for her, for me to let you know. Does that offer still stand?"

"Yes," she replied. "What is it?"

"It has recently come to my attention that her life is still in danger, and that the threat is coming from within our ranks." Kylo told her, getting right to the point. "The treachery runs deeper than I could have anticipated and I have found myself in the difficult position of knowing that I cannot protect her on my own."

Gwenyth's eyes widened. "But Supreme Leader, how can I help you protect her? I'm not a fighter." The poor young woman looked panicked and Kylo was quick to clarify.

"I would never ask you to fight, Gwen." He reassured her. "I am only asking you to be a pair of eyes and ears for me. More troopers and officers come through the infirmary daily than even I encounter during my day to day duties. I need you to keep your eyes open and your ears tuned for any talk that may be construed as treasonous, and of course, for any talk about her. It can be anything that doesn't sound right to you. If you are unsure, come to me. I would rather you inform me of something and it turn out to be nothing to worry about, than miss something real entirely."

"You wish for me to act as a spy?" She questioned.

"Yes," Kylo replied. "For your own safety I cannot tell you much more than that, but know that I truly appreciate any information you can get. It is of the gravest importance that these traitors are exposed and punished."

Gwenyth looked thoughtful for a long moment before she responded. "Please forgive me if it's too bold of me to say, Supreme Leader, but is that really your main reason for doing this?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The nurse flushed and bit her lip nervously. "May I speak freely?"

"Of course." He told her, feeling a bit apprehensive about what she was going to say.

"This young woman…you care for her very deeply."

Kylo blinked, in acute shock. "I…feel a sense of responsibility for her."

Gwenyth shook her head. "No, it's more than that. I can tell. And not just because of the great lengths you're going through to keep her safe. I see it in your eyes when you talk about her and I saw it the other day when you visited her here."

Observing her for a long moment Kylo tried to keep his expression neutral, though he wondered if there was any point. He had sensed there was more to Gwenyth than met the eye, but was still a bit startled by her intuition and bold assertion. What happened to the wide-eyed nurse he had originally come to for help?

In any case, she wasn't wrong and he saw little point in denying it. "Am I truly that transparent?" He asked.

She smiled, obviously relieved that he wasn't angered by her statement. "I am a woman, Supreme Leader. We can often see these things more easily than men. However, if I may give you a piece of advice?"

He nodded and she continued. "I would try and keep your feelings for her under lock and key for now. At least until this threat is found out an eliminated. It's something that your enemies might try and use against you."

Kylo let out a humorless chuckle. "Unfortunately, I fear it's a little bit too late for that. I guess I should have talked to you sooner."

She nodded in understanding. "Well then, let us hope we find these traitors as quickly as possible."

When Kylo returned to his quarters Rey was waiting for him. He came to a complete halt when he found her sitting in the middle of his bed with her arms crossed over her chest and a determined expression.

"Ben," she started before he could speak. "We need to talk."

A jolt went through his body just like it always did whenever she called him by his birth name. His _real_ name. Kylo walked to the center of the room so he was only a few feet away from her and stopped. "What is it?" He didn't know what else to say.

"I need answers." Rey replied. "And you're going to give them to me."

Suddenly, he realized what she must be talking about. "It wasn't the Resistance. The alarms were triggered by some large, passing debris."

Rey looked confused for a moment, but then shook her head and responded. "That's…good to know, but it's not what I was going to ask."

It was his turn to be confused. "Then what…?"

"Why are you protecting me?" She blurted out and then blushed at his startled expression. "What I mean is…" Rey started again, more slowly this time. "Why are you going to all these lengths to keep me safe and take care of me? It's not that I'm not grateful for it because truthfully, I've never been cared for like this a day in my life. I just don't understand why."

He didn't hesitate for a second. "Because I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Why though?" She pressed. "A few days ago you were intent on killing me, but now you've saved my life multiple times, have moved me into your personal quarters to keep me safe, and you've held me in your arms like I matter to you."

"You do matter to me." He replied, again, with no hesitation.

"But how, Ben? What am I to you?" Rey cried, standing up from the bed suddenly and throwing her hands up in frustration. "I need you to make up your mind about what you want from me because I can't take much more of this! I care about you and feel for you so deeply and I know you feel something for me too, but for some reason you're holding back and I want to know why! Please…just tell me the truth."

She finished then, and stood there staring at him, flushed and breathing heavily from the outburst.

He stared back at her for a long moment before he made up his mind on how to respond. _Oh, to hell with it._ Kylo thought to himself, finally. His parents always taught him that actions spoke louder than words. He advanced on her then, closing the distance between them in two long strides, took Rey's face in his hands, and crashed his lips against hers.

Rey's brain short-circuited the moment Ben's lips met hers.

He was kissing her. The Supreme Leader of the First Order was kissing her, and it was no chaste and timid first kiss. It was like he was trying to devour her. Rey gasped when his tongue swiped at the seam of her lips, coaxing her to open up to him. She obliged, eagerly, and he took full advantage, tilting her head back and deepening the kiss. It was then that the initial shock wore off and Rey began to kiss him back, moving to wind her arms around his neck. He moaned into her mouth when she did and one of his hands tangled in her hair to keep her secured to him.

Lips slanting against each other frantically, Ben began to walk her back until her legs hit the base of the bed and she fell, pulling him down with her. They tumbled onto the bed together, never once breaking apart. Instinctually, Rey parted her legs so that he could settle his body between them. The weight of him was delicious, and Rey couldn't help the little moan that escaped her lips. She hadn't been expecting the jolt of pleasure that shot straight to her core. A dull ache began to blossom there, and Rey squirmed, unsure of how to relieve it. Becoming increasingly desperate as Ben began to kiss along her jawline and one of his hands slid up her side causing Rey to shiver, she pressed her hips up into him seeking friction.

Ben tensed suddenly, sucking in a breath and freezing above her. "Rey…" he rasped, his voice even deeper than usual. "I can't…I'm trying to control myself, but when you do that-"

She wiggled again and he groaned, the sound making her toes curl. "Rey…" there was a dangerous note to his tone, almost like a warning.

"Ben, please." She whispered, not even sure what she was pleading for aside from needing him to continue touching her.

His eyes softened then, and he reached up to gently stroke her cheek while gazing at her with such affection it made Rey's heart clench. She couldn't help but touch his face as well, tracing over the jagged scar that marred his beautiful face.

The scar she had given him. A stab of guilt hit her then. "Ben, I-"

He caught her hand and brought it to his mouth, pressing a sweet kiss to her palm. "Don't. It's okay."

"But-" she started to argue, but he leaned down to capture her lips once more, effectively cutting off every train of thought except for the feeling of his mouth on hers. This kiss was sweeter and slower than the first, like he was trying to memorize every curve of her lips rather than devour her entirely.

This time when he broke away, Ben pressed his forehead to hers. "I've dreamed of this for so long." He whispered.

Rey stroked his hair and breathed in his closeness. "Me too."

Ben pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth before nuzzling into her neck. Rey arched back to expose her throat to his attentions, utterly trusting. She hummed in pleasure when he trailed his lips down her jugular, strands of his hair tickling her collarbone.

"Don't stop." She breathed, trying to urge him on by arching up even more and offering herself to him completely.

"Rey, please," he murmured, voice unsteady. "I'm trying to control myself."

"Please," She begged. "I need-" except Rey didn't really know what exactly she needed. Driven purely by instinct she hooked a leg around his lower back and pulled him down so she could feel his hardness pressing against her aching center. Rey gasped and lifted her hips up, wanting to feel more. _There._ She moaned when she managed to hit a spot that made her see stars the pleasure was so intense.

The groan that was ripped from Ben's chest was positively _primal_ and he rolled his hips sharply in response, the action full of male virility. Rey cried out, unable to hold it in. A surge of moisture pooled between her legs and she thought she would die if he didn't touch her.

As if reading her thoughts, Ben slid a hand up her side, inching it closer and closer to her clothed chest, while he kissed and sucked at her clavicle.

"Please…" Rey pleaded again. "Ben, I need…I need…"

"I know what you need, sweetheart." He replied, moving his hand so he was nearly cupping her breast. "May I?" He looked up at her then, gauging her reaction.

Rey nodded, unable to speak save for uttering, "please" once more. With her permission, Ben wasted no time divesting her of her tunic and soon Rey found her chest completely bare to his gaze. She flushed and looked away when she saw him starring at her breasts.

"I'm sorry," she said, suddenly feeling self-conscious and moving to cover herself. "I know they're not…" Rey trailed off when Ben grabbed her hands and pulled them down to her sides. His gaze was hungry, bordering on feral, and Rey felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't you dare." He breathed, finally moving his hand up to envelope her entire breast in his warm palm. Rey whimpered and leaned into his touch, feeling her nipples tighten in arousal. "You're perfect." Ben murmured, running his thumb softly over the hardened peak.

Before she could even react save for a sharp inhale he descended on her breasts with a frenzy, showering them with attention like his life depended on it. Rey thought she died and went to heaven when he ran his tongue around her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. The sensations in her breasts somehow seemed to be connected to her now soaked center and Rey soon found herself writhing uncontrollably beneath him.

"Ben, please!" Rey cried, whipping her head back and forth, close to tears. She wound her hands into his hair to brace herself and keep him close. The pleasure he was giving her was too much and not enough at the same time.

She _needed_ more.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Ben asked in between kisses. "I'll do anything you want. Just tell me."

" _More."_ She moaned, hardly caring how inarticulate she sounded. It was impossible to think straight with his mouth on her.

Ben responded by gently biting down on her nipple. Rey cried out again and whimpered as he laved his tongue over the abused nub to soothe it. The ache between her thighs was now bordering on too much. It was almost painful.

"Touch me, please." She begged, grinding her hips up to try and direct him to where she wanted his attention.

Thankfully, Ben seemed to get the hint. Not taking his mouth away from her breasts, he moved his other hand down, slipping beneath the waistband of her pants. Rey gasped when she felt his fingers slid between her soaked folds and parted her legs to give him better access. When he felt the physical evidence of her arousal, Ben suddenly stopped and lifted his head to gaze at her with awe.

"Oh, sweetheart…is this for me?"

Rey blinked up at him in a daze. Was he surprised that she was turned on by him? Giving him a blissful smile, she stroked his cheek tenderly. "Only for you."

Then he was kissing her again and moving his fingers with more enthusiasm. Rey's little gasps and moans were swallowed up by his kisses. Ben's fingers hit a spot that sent the most intense wave of pleasure she had felt yet surging through her body. Rey arched against him and soon found herself thrusting against his hand, seeking more. To his credit, Ben didn't let up and continued in his ministrations until Rey was panting and writhing. She could feel the pleasure building towards something, but she didn't know what. Rey felt like she was on the edge of some great precipice, about to fall but not quite there, perhaps even too afraid to let herself go.

"Ben!" She panted, realizing that she needed his reassurance. "I don't…I don't know what's happening! I-"

He was right there, keeping a consistent pressure and pace between her legs and pressing light kisses under her jaw. "It's okay, sweetheart. Let it happen. Let go. I've got you."

Without warning he sucked hard on her left nipple and simultaneously moved his fingers in such a way that made Rey nearly black out before she tumbled over that proverbial cliff.

"Ben!" She screamed, completely unprepared for the intense pleasure, back bowing off the bed while her entire body seemed to pulse. It seemed to go on forever and Ben stayed with her every step of the way, helping her ride it out. By the time she came down, Rey was gasping for breath, utterly spent. Ben removed his hand and rolled off her before gathering her in his arms. Rey curled up against his chest, sated. She felt him press a kiss to her forehead and Rey hummed contentedly.

"That was…amazing." She whispered, nuzzling into his chest. "Thank you."

Ben kissed her again. "I should be the one thanking you," he started. "For letting me be the one to do that for you."

Something occurred to Rey then, and despite her exhaustion she managed to sit up and look at him. "Wait, what about you? I want to make you feel good too."

Ben was gazing at her with half lidded eyes and smiled softly. He shook his head. "Don't worry about me. There will be plenty of time for that. This was about you. Besides, making you feel good brings me more pleasure than you know."

Rey frowned. "But you didn't get to-"

He cut her off by reaching up and pulling her down to him again, locking his arms around her in a vise grip. "Shhhh…just let me hold you. That's all I want right now."

Rey melted into him, giving herself over to the warmth and safety of being cocooned in his arms. He began to gently run his hand up and down her back in rhythmic strokes, and Rey felt herself slipping away. As she drifted into unconsciousness, Rey thought she heard him whisper, _"I love you."_

But she may have already been dreaming.

 **So there you guys go! Things finally got pretty steamy! Let me know how you liked it. Comments are very much appreciated! 3**


End file.
